Reunions
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Its WMHS' 10 year reunion. Old flames meet again but will they rekindle their love? And new relationships are made. No longer a three shot but still has nothing to do with the 'Stevie Series' Faberry/Brittana/Puck/OC/Mercedes/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I only own Haley.**

**This is only a three shot so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Rachel looked over the invitation in her hand and sighed placing it on her make-up table.

"What's eating you?"

Rachel looked up and looked at her co-star. Haley Pierce was her best friend in New York. Rachel was currently playing Elphaba and Haley is her Glinda.

Haley was tall, blonde and blue eyed. Slim form and a killer voice. (Think Taylor Swift.)

Rachel picked up the invitation and handed it to her friend.

"Your ten year reunion?" Haley asked as Rachel nodded. "So?"

"I'm not going." Rachel said as Haley raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to rub your success in their faces?" Haley asked. Rachel had told her everything about her time in high school and Haley told her about her life traveling from army base to army base with her overbearing dad.

"I did, but she might be there." Rachel said her voice lowering towards the end.

"So?" Haley asked. "Rach, this is your chance to show everyone there you were right and that you're living your dream, you haven't seen any of them since you graduated ten years ago." Haley said. "Besides, maybe you and Quinn can work things out." Haley shrugged as Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not going Hales, besides, we are finally getting our four month break from this show and I plan on spending it relaxing." Rachel said as Haley shrugged.

"Whatever Rach, but just remember what and if are simple words but put them together and you got something entirely different that haunts you forever." Haley said.

"You need to stop talking sense and tell me I'm right." Rachel said groaning.

"I'll go with you if it helps." Haley offered.

"That's very kind of you Haley but I wouldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't, I offered, take it or leave it Rach." Haley said. "Besides, from what Brittany tells me you two were like an epic love story that should have its happy ending." Haley said as Rachel sighed.

"Why did you have to be the cousin of the one person who could make me feel better?" Rachel groaned as Haley smiled.

"Second cousin, but that doesn't matter, and because we're awesome like that." Haley grinned smugly. "Besides, she's taking that guy friend of hers and maybe she'll even get back with Santana, I liked her." Haley said.

"You only met her three times." Rachel pointed out matter of fact.

"So?" Haley huffed. "Come on, let's go pick Britt up and go home, we'll talk about this there." Haley said holding her hand out and Rachel took it allowing the taller blonde to help her up.

"Come on Q, we can go together." Santana said as Quinn huffed.

"No S, I don't wanna go, she might be there." Quinn frowned.

"Suck it up Q, B might be there but I still want to go and show those idiot losers that I made it and I am a very successful lawyer kicking ass." Santana beamed as Quinn shook her head.

Taking care of Beth became her priority after her fight with Rachel the night after graduation.

FLASH

"Why not?" The brunette diva cried.

"Because I have to take care of Beth and college is the last thing on my mind Rach, I can't raise her and go to school at the same time, you'll be a Julliard and I'll be doing whatever, so you go and when the time is right Beth and I will join you." Quinn said trying to keep the agitation from her voice.

"I want you both there, we promised we would be together when all our dreams came true!" Rachel cried as Quinn sighed.

"I know, but maybe we should just go our ways and when we get back to each other we'll have our dreams."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Rachel squeaked.

Quinn gasped wide-eyed. "No, Rach, I'm just saying you should go to Julliard, when things become less complicated Beth and I will join you, but right now maybe being apart will be good for us."

"You are breaking up with me!" Rachel yelled.

"Why are you making this hard?" Quinn asked her voice raising as well.

"Because you keep making it sound as if we're not gonna make it!" Rachel shouted.

"Maybe we won't!" Quinn shot back. "You know what! Maybe we should break up!" Quinn yelled as they stood there glaring at each other.

Rachel harrumphed and shrugged.

"Fine, if that's what you want we're through, goodbye Quinn." Rachel said walking out of the Fabray house.

END

"Q, you have to get over it, thinking it over makes it seem like it was a stupid fight." Santana said.

"Why did you and B break up?" Quinn asked.

"You know why." Santana grumbled.

FLASH

"B, please." Santana pleaded as Brittany shook her head.

"My family needs me S, I can't let them down, getting into Julliard was the best thing, I want them to be proud of me."

"B, just because I'm not going to a school in New York means we should break up." Santana said. Brittany shook her head.

"S, my family wants this for me, why don't you take the offer at Columbus?" Brittany asked as Santana sighed.

"Columbia B, and because I got a better offer at Harvard." Santana said as Brittany pouted.

"Fine you go be with your rich people and I'll be with people who get me." Brittany huffed pushing Santana out of the room and slamming the door in her face.

END

"Now who's seems stupid?" Quinn asked as Santana glared and they turned hearing the door open and slam shut.

"Sorry!" The big voice called out.

It amazed them how much Beth was like Rachel. Small girl, big voice.

"We've talked about slamming doors sweetie." Quinn said softly as the small blonde girl ran in and hugged her mother and aunt.

"I know, I'm sorry." The twelve year old blonde said as Quinn smiled.

"Its fine sweetie, give your Aunt Santana a hug." Quinn said as Beth bounced over and hugged Santana.

"Hey Princessa." Santana smiled as Beth beamed at her and ran to her room.

"Get your homework done!"

"Yes mom!"

Another slamming of a door.

"Sorry!"  
Bother women just laughed.

"Why?"  
"Brittany, I don't think I could handle it." Rachel sighed sipping the beer in her hand.

They were currently sitting in a VIP booth at a local club owned by none other than Mike Chang and his best friend Matt Rutherford.

"But Matt and Mike are going, why not us?" Brittany asked pouting and Haley chuckled from beside Rachel earning a swat to the shoulder by the small brunette.

"Do you think you can handle seeing Santana?" Rachel asked as Brittany frowned deeper.

"I don't think so, but you have to be brave and smile, you always tell me that." Brittany said as Haley covered her laugh by taking a sip of her beer.

"Hey ladies!"

They looked up to see Matt and Mike approaching them.

"Hey guys." Brittany shouted hugging them both.

"Are you going to the reunion?" Mike asked as Brittany frowned.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Rach doesn't want to go in fear that she might see Quinn and she's making Brittany afraid of seeing Santana." Haley explained as the guys glared at Rachel but also gave her sympathetic looks.

"It'll be fun, come on Rach, take Haley as your date." Mike said.

"Totally not my type no offense." Haley put in holding her hands up.

"Yeah, but you're Berry's type, Quinn will be so jealous when she sees you two together." Mike laughed.

"And what about that guy friend of yours B?" Matt asked as Brittany smiled.

"Brian? He said he'll go with me if we decide to go." Brittany said with her biggest smile. "What about you two?"

"We don't need dates, we'll show up like the studs we are and get all the girls we want." Matt beamed as Mike nodded and turned to Haley.

"You think maybe I'll get my chance?" Mike asked as Haley scoffed sipping her beer.

"Yeah right, you aren't my type either Chang so don't get your hopes up." Haley smirked as Mike frowned but then perked up.

"Fine, but come on Rachel, it'll be fun, you can rub it in Kurt's face when he sees the you now." Mike said. "You can prove everyone there you were right and followed your dream."

"I hear your mother is going to be in Lima at the time too." Haley said as Rachel snapped her head to her.

Rachel and Shelby have a strong relationship now. It grew and grew since they met before Regionals and once the competition was done Rachel and Shelby just fell into it. Like a routine. A comfortable and nice routine.

"You've been talking to my dads again haven't you?" Rachel asked as Haley smiled innocently but the look in her eye let them know her guilt.

"Rachel it won't be that bad, from what I've heard from Puck, Santana and Quinn might not even be going so you might not see them and you always said you wanted to introduce Haley to them all and besides you haven't been home since Thanksgiving last year." Matt said as Rachel sighed.

"Fine, we're going." Rachel said as Brittany jumped up squealing and clapping her hands in a London Tipton manner. She then flung herself at Rachel who was thrown off and if it wasn't for the couch she was sitting on she would have fallen over. Her beer was safe because Haley took it from her to keep it from spilling everywhere.

"Come on Q, Puck was talking to Mike and Matt the other day and he said Berry and B might not go so you probably won't even see her." Santana said as Quinn sighed.

"But what about Beth, who'll watch her?" Quinn asked as Santana sighed agitated.

"Your mother can watch her Q or even Berry's dads, they enjoy seeing her, Beth already calls them her grandpa and grandpop." Santana said knowing she got Quinn.

"Fine, we'll go." Quinn caved as Santana beamed triumphantly.

* * *

**I smell a set up. =)**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I only own Haley, Hannah and Brian.**

**This is no longer a three shot. My brain decided to give me more ideas, so I don't know how long it will be.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Rachel was cursing Haley and Brittany after their long car ride and fell onto her bed while Haley and Brittany situated themselves in the guest room.

It was only four in the morning so they all decided to get some sleep. It didn't last long because all three were up at six thirty for their morning run.

"Like clock work." Haley would say no matter where in the world they were.

They ran to and around WMHS and back to Rachel's house and turned the run back into a race which didn't seem entirely fair since Rachel had shorter legs than the taller blondes. Brittany ended up winning and she was cheering like a child who won an ice cream. Which they did give the blonde.

"I'm done with the running, we're on vacation Rach, no running." Haley said as Rachel beamed.

"You Haley Pierce are a very lazy yet very productive Broadway star." Rachel chuckled. "And if you stop running for four months I'm pretty sure you'd have a gut and thunder thighs." Rachel smirked as Haley snapped her head to face her and glared.

"You know what midget, I can out run you any day and out perform you, but for right now quiet, this is nap time." Haley said from the couch as Rachel walked into the kitchen to put the ice cream and toppings away.

"Oh, hello Brittany, Haley."

"Hi Hiram." Both blondes greeted.

"You girls have a nice run?" Hiram asked as they nodded.

"Yeah, we raced and I won so Rach and Hales got me ice cream." Brittany beamed as Hiram smiled softly.

"That's great sweetie, I have to get to the office so please don't make that big of a mess." Hiram said as the girls nodded.

"Beth! Come on, we're gonna go visit your aunt Mercedes and uncle Kurt!" Quinn called as the younger blonde ran in with a wide smile.

"Ready!" She shouted as Santana let herself in with her key.

"You two ready to go?" Santana asked as Quinn nodded and they walked out to Santana's car.

The three arrived at the Jones' house in fifteen minutes and Beth rapidly knocked on the door.

Mercedes smiled as she opened the door and hugged Beth tight.

"Aunt Cedes, I can't breath." Beth laughed as Mercedes released the girl and hugged her aunt and mother.

"Hey, how are you two?" Mercedes asked as they smiled.

"We're good." Santana said.

"Who's all here?" Quinn asked as they hung up their coats and walked inside.

"Kurt, Tina and Artie, Puck has work, Finn comes in tomorrow and Matt and Mike are finishing up with their club and will be here tonight." Mercedes said as the two nodded.

"And them?" Santana asked and Mercedes sighed solemnly.

"Matt and Mike said they had some things to finish with the play and the director wants to know if they will actually be coming back after their vacation so they had paperwork." Mercedes said lying expertly.

Both frowned and Mercedes felt a bit of guilt.

"Oh."

"But that shouldn't stop us from having fun!" Mercedes said leading them into the other room.

They exchanged pleasantries and reminisced about old times and Beth listened intently. She didn't have that many memories of Rachel. Hell she had little to no memories of her but she loved hearing about the other woman she called mom.

"Yes, Shelby, of course I'll let her know, I won't, I'm telling her right now." Haley put her hand over the mouth piece of the Berry house phone. "Rach, your mom says we have to be over for dinner tonight or she's coming here." Haley said as Rachel shook her head. Haley put the phone back to her ear. "Shelby? Yeah, can you just come here, Rachel is having me and Brittany go through the shrine of her things as well as Beth's, yes, ok, we'll see you later." Haley said hanging up the cordless and looking over at Rachel and Brittany who were searching through boxes.

"I can't find it." Rachel frowned. "Maybe Quinn took it with her."

"Don't cry Rach, when we were leaving for college we shoved everything into boxes." Brittany said as Rachel wiped away unshed tears and nodded

"Yeah, we still live out of boxes and suitcases from our travels." Haley encouraged as she began looking through a box when she felt her hand brush across something velvet and picked it up. "What's this?" She asked holding it up and Rachel gasped.

She thought she had packed it with her. She had spent a whole year in New York looking for it but when classes began to get intense she slowly forgot about it.

Haley opened the box and gasped. "It's beautiful."

"I, uh, I bought it after Christmas senior year, I was gonna ask her after graduation but then…" Rachel trailed off and Brittany took the box and gasped.

"Rachel it's so shiny!" She exclaimed looking at the simple silver ring with a heart diamond in the middle and Beth's birthstone on one side and Quinn's on the other.

"I thought I brought it with me to New York, I had it inscribed." Rachel smiled as Haley took it out of the box and looked in.

"My Forever and Always." she read handing the ring and box back to Rachel who put the ring back and closed the box putting it in her pocket.

"Now, let's get back to finding that blanket." Rachel said as the two blondes nodded and went back to searching.

The day before the reunion was a disaster in Quinn's eyes. The Berry men had gone out for a week vacation and her mother was busy with a new client, everyone else she knew was going to be at the reunion so that left only one person.  
Shelby Corcoran was getting drinks from the fridge for Brittany, Rachel and Haley when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

Quinn was nervous. When Shelby learned about the break-up and how stupid it was she wasn't exactly fond of Quinn.

"Uh, hi, Shelby, it's Quinn Fabray, uh I know I'm probably the last person you want to help out, but I need a favor."

Shelby was surprised to hear from the blonde Quinn would e-mail her or text her or bring Beth over like once a month and leave her but they rarely talked. Quinn always felt awkward.

"Uh, it's no problem at all Quinn, I'd love to see Beth again."

"Uh, I need a baby sitter for the reunion and I can't find anyone else available and I know it is totally last minute, but…"

"Quinn, it's fine sweetie, just drop her off before you head over."

"Thank you."

"Of course sweetie and I don't have anything against you Quinn, you and my daughter broke up, it isn't my business." Shelby said.  
Quinn smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime, bye."

"Bye." Quinn hung up with a smile on her face.

Then there was the what will I wear problem her and Santana went through everything in her closet before finding the perfect little black dress and matching heels.

Things were easier for Santana since being a lawyer came with great pay and Santana shopped whenever she could.

They packed Beth's things for her night at Shelby's and Beth was ecstatic to see her Grams.

Rachel was driving Haley insane with her incessant talking and pacing. They were currently at Shelby's getting ready since Shelby agreed to help and Rachel had just learned that Beth would be dropped off before they left.

"Rach, she's twelve, she won't hurt you." Haley scoffed as she laid in the empty tub reading an Ikea magazine. She moved it up so Brittany who was sitting on the edge could see. "Does this look nice for the living room?" Haley asked as Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, it has a duck yellow to it." Brittany said as Haley nodded and circled it with her orange sharpie.

"I'm freaking out about what to wear and what to say to a girl I think of as my daughter and you two are furniture shopping?" Rachel shouted incredulously as both blondes nodded.

"Rachel, you'll look fine, just keep the dress two to three inches above your knees and make it strapless or spaghetti strapped and you'll be fine." Brittany said as her friend Brian walked in.

He was African American with mocha skin and light brown eyes almost a hazel brown color. He stood at five foot ten even and had a nice build to him.

"Hey, we leave soon, what's taking so long?" Brian asked then saw Rachel in only her underwear and looked away.

"Like you haven't seen it before Brian." Rachel scoffed as Brian smiled and looked at her.

"Yeah, well, how come you aren't ready?" Brian asked.

"Quinn might not even be there and she's freaking out about what she's going to be wearing, but Beth is going to be here." Haley explained.  
Brian and Haley were the only people in New York who knew the history of Rachel and Quinn.

"Oh, well, she's twelve right, no use lying to her Rachel, if she asks tell her the truth." Brian said as Haley turned the page of her magazine.

"Someone finally agrees with me." Haley said nonchalantly and points to a bed set. "What about this B?" She asked as Brittany squealed and clapped happily.

"Yeah, that'd be perfect!" She clapped as Brian looked over at the child bed set with a cute duck on the middle of the blanket.

"Ikea sells that?" He asks as Haley shrugged.

"It is in the magazine dude." Haley said as Brian nodded his head side to side.

"Who are you shopping for?" Brian asked as Haley smiled.

"This adorable four year old who is currently in the Netherlands with her father." Haley said as she turned the page again.

"Guys!" Rachel yelled.

"Sorry."

Brittany got up and walked over looking over the choices they had and handed Rachel a Navy strapless dress that stopped two inches above her knees and a pair of black heels.

"Here, it shows off your legs." Brittany said as Rachel disappeared into the walk in closet and came back out ten minutes later ready to go when they heard the door bell and she froze.

"Ok." Haley started closing the magazine and rolling it up. "We gotta move her." She said pushing herself up and stepping out of the tub. "She won't get out of this room if we don't, Brian if you would." Haley motioned to Rachel and he smiled scooping her up bridal style.

When they got to the stairs Rachel started fussing and continued to do so until Brittany snatched the rolled up magazine from her cousin and smacked Rachel in the head with it.

"Hey, Brittany! What the hell?" Rachel asked tossing her rule on swearing.

"You wouldn't stop fussing." Brittany said as Brian placed Rachel down and pulled her down the stairs.

When Rachel caught sight of the blonde girl her breath caught in her throat and said only one word. "Beth."

Beth looked at the brunette and the three people with her and smiled when she saw Brittany.

"Aunt Brittany." She hugged the other blonde tight.

"Hi Beth, how are you?" Brittany asked as Rachel continued to watch the girl.

"I'm good." She turned to Rachel. "So you're the one who broke my mom?" Beth asked as Rachel looked down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I broke my promise." Rachel said as Beth glared.

"Yeah, you did, the one memory I do have and it's you promising never to hurt me or mom." Beth said icily and Rachel flinched.

"I'm sorry, looking back our fight was stupid, but what do you think of this?" Rachel asked pulling out the velvet box handing it to the pre-teen. "I was gonna ask the night of our fight." Rachel said as Beth opened the box and gasped.

"It's pretty." She looked at Rachel firmly. "Do you still love her?"

"I never stopped." Rachel answered honestly.

"Good, now you better come back with you two as a couple or I'm having Grams lock you out." Beth threatened as Shelby chuckled from behind her.

"I swear." Rachel said as Beth handed the box back.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Haley said as Rachel shot daggers her way.

When they arrived Quinn began to look around and she smiled at some of the people she remembered and saw Mr. Schue waving her and Santana over. He had reserved a table just for the Gleeks and of course Sue got the Cheerios the best table.

Santana and Quinn were tempted to join them but Sue was probably just gonna talk non stop about herself and bring them down so they walked to the gleek table.

"Are we waiting for more?" Quinn asked as she and Santana sat down eying the four empty seats.

"Nope." Mike spoke up from his spot taking a sip of his wine.

"How is club life you two?" Finn asked wrapping an arm around his wife Amanda.

"It's great, Rachel and Brittany are always regulars, we have drinks every night after Rachel's show and Haley comes with them." Matt said happily.

"Haley?" Quinn and Santana asked in unison.

"Yeah, tall, blonde, blue eyed, can sing, she plays Glinda in 'Wicked' with Rachel, those two work great together." Mike smiled knowing their plan was working. He may have been quiet but he noticed things. "They even live together all four of them, well five is a better number." Mike added.  
"Five?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, Rachel, Brittany, Brian and Haley along with like Hannah." Matt smiled.

"Hannah?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, Haley and Rach's kid, she's adorable." Matt said with a big smile.

"Oh, Rachel sent me a picture of her, she looks just like them." Tina gushed as she pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture and they passed the phone around the table.

When it reaches Quinn and Santana they both scowl but then smile.

The small girl was blonde with the big brown eyes like Rachel and her smile was big like the diva's and she looked tall for a child so she must have inherited Haley's height.

"Advertising my kid already Chang?"

They all looked up to see Rachel with her hands on her hips and Haley had her arms crossed. Brittany smiling brightly beside them with a man's arm around her waist.

Quinn and Santana snapped their heads to their friends and glared. They all gave them sheepish looks. They were busted.

"Who is this?" Puck asked.

"Oh, Noah, this is Haley Pierce, my date and this is Brian Williams, Brittany's date." Rachel introduced them to each other and the two smiled politely as they pulled the chairs out for Rachel and Brittany.

Brittany and Rachel smiled at Haley and Brian.

Santana and Quinn scowled.

"We could have done that." Santana grumbled as Haley and Brian took a seat on either side of the girls.

"So, how did you two meet?" Puck asked looking at Haley.

The second Haley met his eyes she was taken and for her; that was bad.

"Uh, we met when were both in Julliard, Brittany actually introduced us, she is my second cousin after all and Santana, it is nice to see you for the fourth time." Haley smiled as Brittany glared.

"You said you would be nice." Brittany frowned at where her cousin was going.

Haley sighed. "She knows me so well, fine I'll behave." Haley smiled to herself though. She was done for now.

"Nice seeing you to Haley, didn't know you had a kid."

"Oh, Hannah?" Rachel asked as they nodded. "Oh isn't she just precious, very smart too, she is a great singer, Britt and I take turns with a schedule teaching her how to sing and dance." Rachel beamed. "I adopted her as my own a month after her birth." Rachel said with a proud smile.

"Yep, proud mothers for almost four and a half years." Haley smirked. "Rach is having the next one though, I felt like a fu…dging watermelon." Haley said correcting herself when Rachel glared.

"We said we'll talk about it, your cravings were weird and some disgusting." Rachel cringed and Brittany giggled.

"I disliked the duck one but the others were funny."

"One night I had a craving for it and you hold it against me." Haley huffs.

"So where is the little one?" Kurt asked.

"With the father, we were drunk when it happened, but me and Rach decided to stick together." Haley said.

"Yeah, you should see her vocabulary, well hear it anyway." Matt piped up.

"Beth seems to be doing well." Rachel said in hopes of changing the subject.

"You saw her?" Quinn asked as all four nodded.

"We were at Shelby's when she was dropped off." Brian said wrapping an arm around Brittany when he got the signal from Mike.

Tina and Mercedes were signaling Haley who rolled her eyes at them and grabbed Rachel's left hand that was in her lap and brought their joined hands up and to the top of the table.

"That is a huge rock!" Artie exclaimed as all attention was on Rachel and Haley.

"That is huge and pretty." Tina said.

It was the same ring Rachel had shown Beth before they left.

"Yeah, Haley asked Rachel right before Haley's third birthday." Brittany beamed happy she got her line right when she felt Brian give her waist a squeeze.

"How did you and B meet?" Mercedes asked eying Brian lovingly.

"Oh, dance together, we run our own studio, co-owners." Brian smiled pulling Brittany to him.

Brittany smiled and kissed his cheek.

An upbeat song came on and Rachel shot up.

"I love this song, come on!" She took Haley's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"To make things clear Rach, I will hug you, hold your hand, hold you possessively but I will in no way kiss you near the lips, cheek yes, lips no." Haley said as Rachel smirked.

"You weren't opposed to that while you were pregnant."

Haley blushed. "I was pregnant and my hormones were raging, you just happened to be there." Haley defended but failed keeping the blush and embarrassment from her face and voice.

"At least you are sure now." Rachel smiled as Haley nodded.

"So, when this whole thing is over do you think I have a chance with your friend Noah?" Haley asked as Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Noah?"

"Yeah, he's different, I know I just met him, but I felt this pull." Haley said trying to explain as Rachel nodded.

"I know, I saw Quinn and the pull came back, Brittany is trying not to cry." Rachel said looking over at the table to see Brian and Brittany getting up and making their way over.

"I know, she's doing great." Haley said as Brian and Brittany began dancing next to them.

"I know you won't make out, but get your dance on." Brittany said as Rachel and Haley just looked at her.

"Start bumping and grinding." Brian said as both nodding and 'ohed' in understanding.

"Ok." They began dancing and looking as if they were having dry sex.

"Good, Quinn looks ready to kill." Brittany giggled as she pulled Brian in close and grinded her hips into Brian's leg.

"Santana's about to get up but Quinn has a good grip on her." Haley chuckled.

They turned so Rachel and Brittany could see and they smiled.

"Excellent." Rachel smirked as they continued dancing.

"Ok, I'm tired." Haley said ten minutes later as she and Rachel walked back to the table.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back." Rachel said as Haley nodded and smiled as she walked away.

"So, what made you propose?" Santana said trying not to kill the taller blonde.

"I realized that Rachel was my rock, Brian was thinking about proposing tonight, doesn't it suck?" Haley smirked.

"What?" Santana asked.  
"That you're gonna witness the other person you love more than life accept a marriage proposal to someone who isn't you?" Haley smirked. "I say you kind of deserve it, you broke up with her over a stupid reason."

The other Gleeks minus Mercedes and Puck were dancing.

"How do you know she'll say yes? I'm here right now, she wouldn't."

"I'm her cousin Santana, I know Brittany, she'll say yes." Haley smiled.

Mercedes saw this was going a bit too far. Puck knew the plan and was just enjoying the fight.

"Haley, what other projects and jobs do you do?" Mercedes asked. "Rachel mentioned that you do other work outside of the Theater."

"Oh yeah, I do, I work with the police department time from time offering counseling to victims and a new set of eyes, I also work part time at Brittany and Brian's studio and when I'm in the Netherlands I work a gym with B, in fact Rach and I helped Matt and Mike pay for their club and helped decorate." Haley said.

"When did you move in together?" Puck asked as Haley shrugged.

"Half way through Julliard, we all spent way too much time in Rachel's dorm so we moved into a house we all agreed to pitch in for and our parents help pay for the house payments." Haley said.

"You bought the house?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, it's a nice four bedroom and three bath, two story, two car garage, it's only a few miles from the Theater and the school isn't too far."

"School.?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, Hannah tested high enough they had to put her in first grade." Haley beamed with pride.

"Who named her?" Santana asked. "I mean, you have a thing for the letter 'H?'"

"No, Rachel named her, it also helps that her father is Jewish." Haley said as Puck perked up. "Well half anyway."

"I'm back, you didn't get into too much trouble right?" Rachel asked kissing her cheek and sitting down.

"I think Santana wants to kill me, but hey, you asked." Haley smiled.

"At least you're honest." Rachel said taking her hand. "Are B and Brian still dancing?" Rachel asked as she turned and then chuckled.

"B is making out with Brian?" Haley asked as Rachel nodded with a smile. "Of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana boomed.

"She hasn't given up her kiss list." Haley said as Santana glared.

"You know what?"

"What S?"

Santana froze at the voice.

"Nothing B." Santana said as Brittany and Brian sat down.

"Brittany, there is something I want to ask you." Brian began as he got on one knee and Brittany knew what was coming. "You've been my best friend for years, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I only own Haley, Hannah and Brian.**

**This is no longer a three shot. My brain decided to give me more ideas, so I don't know how long it will be.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Haley was watching Santana closely and could see the Latina was ready to kill. She turned to look at Brittany and saw her glance over at wasn't part of the plan. Santana was supposed to dive over the table and claim Brittany right there. But Quinn had a grip on Santana's waist and that was what they weren't expecting.

After several seconds Brittany found she had no choice but to go on.

"Yes." She said as Brian looked shocked but the others were urging him to go along and he jumped up hugging Brittany as he twirled them.

"This is amazing!" Brian said as he put Brittany down.

"I know the best janitor's closet." She pulled out her keys. "I still have my copy." She smiled pulling Brian out with her.

Rachel turned to Haley who was staring in the direction Brittany and Brian ran out.

"Haley?" Rachel asked as Haley looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Rachel asked as Haley nodded and grabbed their purses and walked out.

They walked into the choir room and Rachel let loose.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Rachel cried throwing her hands up.

"I know." Haley sighed as her phone rang and she pulled it out. "It's Hannah." Rachel snatched the phone.

"Hey Hannah Bear, how are you?"

"Hi Mama Bear, where's mom?"

"She's right here, but I wanted to talk to you." Rachel said.

"Ok, how is the reunion?" Hannah asked. She was a smart girl.

"It's going fine, trying to get your Aunt Brittany back together with Santana."

"Are you going to get back with Quinn?" Hannah asked as Rachel smiled.

"I hope so, here's your mom Hannah Bear."

"Love you Mama Bear."

"Love you too sweetie." Rachel handed Haley the phone.

"Hi Sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine; daddy got called away for business so he's sending me home in three hours."

Haley chocked on air. "What?" Haley looked at her watch. It was already nine thirty here and time change makes it about six thirty in the morning there.

"He has to leave as soon as possible."

"So you'll be here in ten hours?" Haley asked expecting the yes and not…

"Nope, we're in Miami, it's where dad has his business thing."

"So you'll be here in three or four hours?" Haley asked.

"Yep, I have to go, we're boarding, love you."

"You too." Haley hung up. "I hate him." She growled as Rachel looked at her concerned.

"What's going on?"

"He brought her to Miami for his business and is sending her here right now; she'll be here around one or midnight." Haley said as Rachel began cursing Hannah's father.

"Might as well enjoy the rest of our night." Rachel sighed as Haley nodded and they walked back to the Gym hand in hand.

By then the other Gleeks except for Mr. Schue and Ms. Pilsbury, now Schuester were back at the table.

"Everything ok?" Puck asked seeing Haley's face.

"Huh?" She was pulled from her thoughts. "Oh, yeah, everything's great, the next time I have a kid I am making damn sure that it's coming out of Rachel because Hannah's father decided to go to Miami for business and is flying Hannah out here as we speak." Haley said trying not to snap at him.

"We can pick her up." Mike offered as Haley shook her head.

"I can't let you guys do that, she's my daughter, I have responsibilities, I'll pick her up when she gets in." Haley said as Mike nodded. "Thanks for offering though."

"No problem, we love that kid, no boy can date her without her Uncle Matt and Mike's approval." Matt said as he and Mike put their fists to their chests trying to look tough.

"Yeah, I think the boys will be more afraid of Rachel and Brittany." Haley chuckled.

"I am going to castrate that man." Rachel grumbled.

"Rach, we are not inviting him over for Christmas dinner again." Haley said as Rachel smiled evilly to herself.

"Do I want to know?" Finn asked as Haley giggled.

"Aaron had a hard time focusing on her while they were talking." Haley said.

"Why?" Artie asked as Mike and Matt snickered.

"Would you be able to focus on Rachel while she's talking and cutting up vegetables with a butcher knife?" Matt asked as the fellow gleeks cringed.

"Wow Hot Mama, didn't know you were like that." Mercedes snickered.

"When an asshole like him thinks he can be a dad every other month and thinks paying five hundred bucks a month is being a dad I have to show him he isn't really welcome in our home." Rachel smirked.

"You didn't have to use a butcher knife, and I thought Britt got rid of it for being scary?" Haley asked as Rachel shrugged.

"Her version of getting rid of is tossing under the sink." Rachel said as Haley shrugged.

"True, we do always find old shirts under the bathroom sink." Haley said nonchalantly.

"Is Brittany still gone with Brian?" Rachel asked as Santana clenched her fist.

"All you had to do was speak up Santana." Haley said as Rachel elbowed her.

"Brittany told you to behave." Rachel warned as Haley huffed.

"If Hannah wasn't looking forward to seeing you I would go there, but she hates you being mad because you get snappish and retreated to Beyonce and Taylor Swift and sometimes Paramore and we're humming or singing their songs for days." Haley huffed remembering the last time Rachel throw a fit and blasted Paramore through the house and the time they found themselves wrapping to a part of Beyonce's song.

"It was funny hearing you two rap." Rachel giggled.

"You had us listening to There for Tomorrow and The Exies for three days straight once."

"That is not my fault, if you had just talked the stage hands into fixing the position of a trap door we wouldn't have had that accident." Rachel huffed crossing her arms in a diva manner.

"What accident?" Quinn was pissed. Haley let her Rachel get hurt?

"Oh, we were having trouble with a trap door for when Elphaba melts and Rachel missed the padding under the stage and hurt her ankle." Haley said as Rachel huffed again. "You're only made because they were forcing you to let your understudy stand in afterwards but you wouldn't let them."

"You agreed Haley, you were supposed to be on my side!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I am on your side, but your well being is always a first concern, Hannah will always come first in my life and you know that."

"You forget I adopted her after a month."

"I don't forget, I merely try and keep my priorities in order." Haley said as her phone rang again.

"Is it Hannah?" Mike asked hopeful but Haley shook her head.

"It's her father." She grumbled answered. "What?"

"I know you're mad…"

Rachel snatched the phone. "What were you thinking putting a four year old on a plane on her own! I take that back, you weren't thinking at all, you always put work in front of your girl, maybe you should keep out of her life, she needs stability and you are making her life hell! Haley never should have agreed to joint custody with you, I don't care what money you have but you are a conceited, self centered , egotistical bastard! I don't want to see you again!" Rachel hung up and handed the phone back to Haley who was staring in shock.

"Almost ten years and I have never seen that side of you." Haley mused. "Kinda hot Rach." Haley chuckled as Quinn glared and Rachel took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"He doesn't deserve to be a father." Rachel said.

"Yeah, and if I wasn't piss drunk the night I met him he wouldn't be, but if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have Hannah." Haley said smiling softly which made Rachel smile. It was small, but a smile.

"You're right, so what are everyone's plans for tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Tomorrow?" Puck asked. "Berry, please, we are all going to my place after this and getting fucked up." Puck boomed then smirked. "But I forget, you and Haley have to do mommy duties."

Quinn tossed her napkin at him. "And you have daddy duties remember Beth? Our twelve year old daughter?" Quinn asked as Puck's face fell.

"But Shelby is watching her and she loves spending time with Beth." Puck said as Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know how many times she stays with Shelby when she visits you?" Quinn asked as Puck looked down at his food. "Thought so."

"Running a bar isn't easy." Puck argued as Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, sure it is." She said sarcastically.

"Come on Quinn, cut me slack, Berry and Haley have a kid and they still go to Matt and Mike's club with Brittany and Brian after their shows." Puck said as Quinn looked up at Rachel and that was a mistake because she was probably looking at Haley with rage and Rachel with longing and love.

"We do have Hannah but Brian actually lives next door with his grandmother and she watches over Hannah till we get home." Haley said. "We never stay out past eleven, it is New York you know."

Meanwhile in the janitor's closet Brittany and Brian were talking.

"This is all wrong!" Brittany cried as Brian nodded.

"Rachel said she would get pissed and jump you right there." Brian said rubbing his head.

"I want my S."

"And I want to get to know your friend Mercedes." Brian smiled dreamily.

"You like her." Brittany smirked as Brian blushed.

"She's pretty." Brian said as Brittany nodded.

"We've been here pretty long, shouldn't we get back?" Brian asked ten minutes later.

"What's the total time we've been here?" Brittany asked as Brian looked at his watch.

"About twenty minutes." He answered as Brittany nodded and began messing her hair up.

"Well?"

"Great fake sex hair B." He smiled as they got out of the small room and headed back to the gym.

"Hi!" Brittany said happily as she and Brian sat down.

"B, your hair." Santana said reaching out on impulse to fix it and she did.

"Thanks S." Brittany smiled.

At least they were using their nicknames. That was a good sign to Santana.

"So, what time are you going to pick up Hannah?" Artie asked.

"Around midnight." Haley answered.

"I thought Hannah was with Aaron for another month?" Brittany asked as Haley and Rachel shook their heads.

"She'll be in tonight, he had business in Miami." Haley said as Brittany glared.

"He's a butt."

They all smiled and laughed softly at that.

"Yeah."

"You should have seen Rachel tell him off, it was epic!" Finn boomed as his wife smiled patting his shoulder.

"Yeah and we are partying at my place after this." Puck declared as Quinn glared.

"You go have fun Quinn, I'm taking Hannah to Shelby's after I pick her up, I can look after Beth for the night." Haley offered,

Quinn wanted to hate her but she couldn't.

"Uh, you don't have to."

"Don't worry about it, Rachel needs to get out and I want to see my little girl." Haley said.

"I want to see Hannah Bear too." Rachel pouted as Haley chuckled.

"Yes and you will, while she is nurturing your hangover tomorrow." Haley giggled kissing her cheek.

* * *

**Not exactly and ideal spot to end.**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I only own Haley, Hannah and Brian.**

**This is no longer a three shot. My brain decided to give me more ideas, so I don't know how long it will be.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Puck ran after Haley as she was walking out to pick up Hannah from the airport.

"Hey!"

Haley turned and smiled. "Hey."

"Uh, when this is over, I mean when you're done being Berry's girl, do you think…maybe…you and I?"

Haley giggled cutting him off. "I'd love to get dinner Puck, I'll see you around." Haley said getting into her car and driving away.

Puck was smiling as he watched the car disappear. Haley was different. One look and he knew it.

When they all arrived at Puck's place the drinks were immediately pulled out. Figgins let no kind of alcoholic beverage past the parking lot of WMHS and so they could use the alcohol.

"Puck man, you are a genius." Finn said as he served up drinks.

"I own the bar and live in it, of course I am." Puck smiled as he handed Matt and Tina drinks.

"These aren't gonna have us drunk in five minutes right?" Matt asked as Puck smiled innocently.

"Stop being a chick and drink." Puck ordered as Matt shrugged and they headed back to the booth the Gleeks took up.

By the set up the Gleeks had planned Rachel and Quinn ended up sitting next to each other and Brittany was sandwiched between Santana and Brian. They could see Quinn resisting the urge to touch Rachel and Santana resisting the urge to stab Brian with the fork that was on the table in front of them.

"So Rachel, what made you agree to adopting Hannah?" Kurt asked.

"She's a sweet girl and the women in Haley's family have a history of dying young." Rachel said as they looked at her sympathetically.

"Did she has any siblings?" Artie asked.

"She had a sister but she died when she was sixteen." Rachel said taking a sip of her drink. "She became an only child after that, her father was never really in the picture, he left when she was six."

"What about her mother?"

"She was killed by a convict trying to escape the cops, he shot her when she was closing up the studio and wanted in." Rachel said. "Haley had just turned nineteen three weeks before."

"How old was she?" Santana asked.

"Auntie was only thirty nine." Brittany said. "Haley's dad got her pregnant at seventeen when they had her sister and the family always helped out then he got her pregnant a second time and Auntie struggled through school." Brittany said.

"Wait, the studio, is that the same dance studio?" Tina asked.

"Yep, Brian and I re-opened it." Brittany smiled.

"But at the school you said you opened a dance studio together." Santana pointed out as Brian nodded.

"Yes, we opened it together, re-opening it is the same thing right?" He asked as the others nodded.

Rachel's phone went off and she pulled it out smiling. "Hey Hales."

"Hey, Hannah won't go to bed unless you sing her a lullaby."

Rachel giggled. "She'll never get to sleep if I don't sing huh?"

"You know she won't Rach, now please? I'm tired too." Haley sounded desperate.

"Fine." Rachel began singing a lullaby and a minute later Haley was back.

"Thanks, you put both Beth and Hannah to sleep. I'll see you later Rachel." Haley said.

"You too, bye." They hung up and Rachel put her phone away.

Quinn looked down hurt. Beth was the same. She never slept unless she heard Rachel singing. Even now the young blonde replica of her mother would put on one of Rachel's old Youtube videos and listen to her till she fell asleep.

"How are the girls?" Kurt asked.

"Sleeping, Hannah doesn't sleep without a lullaby or a song from me or her mom, I put Beth to sleep too." Rachel's smile faded. 'Like old times.' she thought.

"Well at least the two aren't fighting." Mercedes said.

"Why would they?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing, thinking out loud." Mercedes said as Quinn raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"How long are you going to be in Lima?" Tina asked.

"Uh, that depends on Haley really, It is Hannah's summer vacation but they'll have to get things for school ready and Haley has contracts to go over, directors are trying to get us into doing movies but we've declined most of them." Rachel explained trying to think of what else needed to be done.

"Really?" Artie asked as Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, Haley doesn't like dragging Hannah around so we stay in New York most the time, she thinks Hannah going back and forth from the Netherlands to visit her douche bag father is enough moving for a four year old." Rachel sighed.

"So, what other projects are you going to do?" Matt asked.

Even if they lived in the same city they didn't talk about work a lot.

"I don't really know yet, it is our vacation from the show, I'm actually surprised that I don't have the press here trying to take pictures." Rachel chuckled. "I hoped I didn't jinx myself." Rachel said her face masked with fear.

"Chill Berry, we can handle them." Puck said joining them with Finn.

"Yeah, you're still short, you can hide behind us and we'll sneak you out." Finn said as Rachel grimaced.

"I still take offense to that attack on my height Finn." Rachel said as her phone rang.

"Haley?"

"My mom." Rachel opened the text. "She says to turn the news on." Rachel said going up to the bar and turning the TV on to the news.

"We are outside the home of Broadway star Rachel Berry's mother's home in Lima, Ohio, news has been leaked that both girls, Berry and Haley Pierce have agreed to take part in two different productions when their vacation is over. Did the two fight or is it on friendly terms?"

Rachel was gripping the remote and scowling at the TV.

"That's bad." Quinn said walking up behind her.

"Here they come." The front door opened and Shelby stepped out.

"Haley will not be answering any questions and neither will I, we just got the children to sleep, no please leave." Shelby addressed them keeping it professional.

"Ms. Corcoran, is it true that because of a contract you kept away from your own daughter?"

"Uh oh." Rachel shut off the TV and grabbed her things. "I'm sorry guys, I have to go." Rachel said as Quinn gathered her things and followed. "Quinn, you don't want to get mixed up with this." Rachel said stopping the blonde.

"Bullshit Rachel, my daughter is in that house." Quinn said dragging Rachel to her car.

The press was all over Quinn's car when they arrived.

The Gleeks were still watching from the TV in Puck's bar.

"That's crazy." Artie commented.

"You should see the theater after their show and their house, Haley launches water balloons at them from the attic windows and has nails on the roof." Mike chuckled.

"And Rachel and Haley caved when Brittany and Hannah gave them the puppy dog pout and they bought three dogs." Matt added as Brian laughed. His grandmother loves those dogs and they look after her which is why they keep the gate in the fence that separates their backyards open so the dogs can come in and keep her safe.

"So they don't come near the driveway." Brittany added.

Rachel and Quinn shoved their way through the many reporters.

"No comment!" Rachel said loudly as they reached the door and walked inside.

"That was a disaster." Shelby sighed as she locked the doors and shut the curtains and blinds.

"How did they know we were here and who told them that lie?" Rachel asked as Haley walked down holding her head.

"What happened?" Shelby asked as Haley shook her head.

"Nothing, Hannah stirred and was looking for her alarm to shut it off and hit me in the head." Haley chuckled. She looked at Rachel. "Did you tell?" Haley asked.

"No, we haven't even made that decision." Rachel said as they heard the sirens.

"I am so glad your dad is a lawyer and your daddy is a very known interior designer, we can get this treatment." Haley said as she heard Hannah and Beth.

"MOM!"

"HALEY!"

Haley ran up the stairs in a sprint and threw the door open forcing it to rebound off the wall.

"What?" Haley asked out of breath. Sprinting up stairs is not easy.

"What's with the loud noise?" Beth asked.

"Oh, the press found us and have rumors they want answered." Haley said as Quinn and Rachel ran in.

"Mama Bear!" Hannah shouted jumping out of bed and into Rachel's arms.

"Hey Hannah Bear." Rachel smiled kissing her head. "Hi Beth." Rachel smiled.

"Hey Rachel, hi mom." Beth said as Haley walked over to the window and Shelby joined them.

"Do you have an attic?" Haley asked as Rachel sighed.

"Haley, I don't think pelting them with water balloons will make them go away, just fuel angry rumors." Rachel said as Haley shrugged.

"I do it in New York, it won't be much of a surprise here." Haley said nonchalantly.

Rachel sighed. "You did give a very convincing answer in New York, so if you have water balloons go ahead." Rachel said as Haley grabbed a bag from under the bed and Shelby showed her to the attic.

"Won't she have to pay for the cameras she ruins?" Quinn asked as Rachel shakes her head.

"They're on private property, so they were trespassing, they know now that if they get within range of the water balloons and her sling shot she doesn't pay for any damages." Rachel explained.

Beth tapped her mother's arm.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we go watch?"

Quinn looked at Rachel who shrugged. "I stopped making decisions for her, but it is fun." Rachel said as both felt the pang of hurt again.

"Ok, let's go."

They joined Haley and Shelby in the attic and she had just finished setting up a large sling shot and grabbed a bucket and a bag of water balloons.

"Let's go fill up." Haley smiled as they went to the bathrooms and filled up the water balloons putting them in the bucket.

"How many are out there?" Quinn asked as Shelby checked.

"A few dozen and the cops aren't getting much luck moving them." Shelby said.

They were all still oblivious to them in the attic.

Shelby opened the window and Haley positioned the sling shot and sat in the chair that held the sling shot down so it wouldn't move.

"Bombs away!" Haley cried launching the first water balloon out the window and they heard cries and a splash. "Bulls eye."

"I wanna try." Hannah said plopping into her mother's lap and put a balloon in the sling shot and pulled it back with her mother's help and released it.

"Me next!" Beth said happily then stopped to look at her mom. "Can I?"

"Yes, but I call next." Quinn piped as Rachel whined.

"Aww, I wanted to go."

"Fair is fair Rach." Haley said getting up and Beth sat down firing off a water balloon.

After Quinn's turn she was smiling.

"You're right, this is fun." She smirked grabbing another and launching it.

"My turn." Rachel said as Quinn got up.

"Are they moving?" Haley asked as Shelby looked and nodded.

"Yeah, their equipment is getting wet." Shelby said.

"Fire Rachel!" Haley said as Rachel fired off the next one.

"Can I try?" Shelby asked as Rachel nodded and got up.

"Where did you come up with this?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I got tired of throwing the ball for our dogs to fetch so I made a sling shot like this one and then when the press bugged us I used it on them, it was originally made to launch the tennis ball to the front yard but water balloons were more fun." Haley smiled.

"Ok, they're gone and talking to the cops to press charges, they seem mad." Beth giggled.

"Don't worry, the charges will be dropped, they are trespassing." Rachel said waving it off.

Hannah yawned.

"Ok, back to bed you two." Rachel said picking Hannah up.

"I no wanna." Hannah said sleepily.  
"I no care, you need sleep Hannah Bear." Rachel giggled kissing her cheek. "I'll tuck you in and sing you a song." Rachel said as Beth looked up and followed.

"I'll help." She said waving and mumbling goodnight to the three other women in the attic.

"So, this can be close." Shelby said closing the window. "I'm going to try and get sleep." Shelby said walking out leaving the two blonde women alone.

"So…" Haley started but Quinn got serious.

"You hurt her and I end you." Quinn growled out as Haley smirked.

"Please, you hurt her, does that mean you'll kill yourself?" Quinn glared.

"That was different, I love her more than you ever can."

"Really? Because she said yes." Haley grinned a shit eating grin. She was winning this.

"Yeah, but you know I'll always have a permanent mark on her heart."

"You may but I'm the one spending the rest of my life with her." Haley grinned turning on her heel.

It took all of Quinn's self control not to attack Haley right then and there.

When Haley got to the bottom of the ladder leading to the attic she let out a deep breath. She wondered how much longer Rachel and Brittany wanted to keep doing this. Because she didn't like the idea of hurting someone. She knew she was hurting Quinn and Santana with her words but she needed them to snap. To make them fight for the ones they love instead of letting them go all over again.

The Gleeks were laughing when they saw the water balloon assault on the reporters.

Brian pulled Brittany to the side.

"How much longer are we going to do this?" Brian asked as Brittany shrugged.

"We have to talk to Rachel when we get back." Brittany said as Brian nodded.

"Well, I would actually like to get it over with so I can get to know your friend Mercedes and I think Haley has a thing for Puck." Brian chuckled as Brittany smiled.

"I know, she looks at him like Rachel and I look at Quinn and S." Brittany said then her smile faded.

She really wanted to be back with Santana again.

* * *

**Maybe they should get together sooner rather than later. What do you think? Any ideas?**

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I only own Haley, Hannah and Brian.**

**This is no longer a three shot. My brain decided to give me more ideas, so I don't know how long it will be.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5  
Quinn stayed the night in Shelby's guest room and when she woke up she smelt coffee and…bacon! She hopped out of bed and walked to the kitchen and found Haley at the stove putting food onto a plate.

Haley turned and smiled. "Hey, Rach, said you love bacon, so I made a lot of it." Haley said placing the plate on the table. "Rachel took the girls to her dads' and Shelby went shopping." Haley said as Quinn sat down.

"Thanks."

This was nice. The two of them being civil.

The doorbell rang and Haley excused herself.

"Hi!" Brittany said walking in with Brian and Santana behind her with Mercedes and Puck.

"Morning." Puck smiled as Haley returned it and shut the door.

"Morning, there's food in the kitchen if you want, but I think Quinn won't share the bacon." Haley said leading them into the kitchen and they took seats at the table.

"Morning." They greeted as Quinn gave them all a smile.

"Haley was right, you aren't sharing the bacon." Puck teased as Quinn glared.

"If you hadn't gotten me pregnant I never would have gotten this craving."

The others just laughed as Haley's phone went off. She opened the message and smiled.

"Rachel is taking the girls to meet Shelby at the mall for some shopping." Haley said grabbing a mug full of coffee.

"Berry shops?" Puck asked as Haley shrugs.

"She takes Hannah all the time but barely buys things for herself so Beth is going to be spoiled." Haley chuckled.

Rachel was letting Beth and Hannah choose all the stores once they got to the mall and followed around happily.

Beth was helping Hannah pick things out but grabbed a few things for herself.

"Beth, you can get as much as you want too, Mama bear won't mind." Hannah said as Beth smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm not her kid."

Hannah shrugged. "Mama bear told me about you, a bit anyway, but she thinks of you as one, so pick up what you want." Hannah smiled as Beth smiled softly.

"She's right you know."

Beth jumped at the sudden appearance.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but I helped raise you for two years, I thought of you as my daughter then and leaving was the hardest thing I could do, I wanted to stay but your mother kept making it sound as if we couldn't fix things." Rachel sighed as Beth nodded.

"I still can't sleep without a lullaby." Beth blurted out. "Most of my memories are of you singing me to sleep, I know it sounds weird but I play your old MySpace videos or YouTube videos of you singing till I fall asleep."

Rachel sighed deeply. "I never stopped loving your mom."

"Then why don't you tell her that instead of going through this charade and hurting her?" Beth asked making Rachel flinch.

"I was always fighting to keep our relationship together Beth, I want to know that she is willing to do the same."

"And what about Aunt Santana?"

"Brittany was always trying to get Santana to be with her for real and Santana felt as if she always had to fit in, you know, be in the in crowd and Brittany stuck by her but if they found out the two were dating they would be cast out."

"Aunt San says they broke up because she didn't want Aunt Brittany to leave."

"Brittany got into Julliard and her family always wanted what was best for her, Brittany got a dance scholarship and her family was proud of her, she tried getting Santana to go to Columbia but she didn't." Rachel said as they followed Hannah.

"She went to Harvard, it wasn't that far of a distance."

"We were in New York, Santana was in Massachusetts."

"Mom's a music teacher and cheerleading coach at the high school near our house in Boston." Beth said as Rachel smiled.

"The two things we could never pull her away from." Rachel sighed. "You moved in with Santana?"

"Yeah, mom and Aunt San were each others rock, Aunt San got a job in Boston right out of college and then we moved in with her." Beth said as Rachel nodded.

"Hopefully Haley doesn't rile your mom up and they end up fighting, that would be messy, I want to do this with little to no violence since I can't control Santana's temper." Rachel chuckled softly as Beth giggled.

"Yeah, she does have a temper, makes her a great lawyer." Beth smiled as they continued to look around.

"Come on Beth, go pick out what you want, Hannah is." Rachel said as Beth took off after Hannah.

Haley and Brian felt a bit out of place and excused themselves to the backyard.

"Felt awkward to you too?" Brian asked as Haley nodded.

"Yeah, I needed some air." Haley said as they sat on the lounge chairs.

"Starting to have second thoughts on this plan?" Brian asked as Haley nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, can't they just talk it out, or fuck it out?" Haley asked rolling her eyes making Brian chuckle.

"As hot as that thought may be, we have to respect Rachel and Brittany's decisions." Brian said as Haley laughed.

"You're right, I just hope they don't come back with a mass of shopping bags, but Hannah and Rachel, plus Beth, I think they might, but I don't know Beth that well so I can't judge." Haley said.

They heard car doors shut and smiled.

"They're back." Brian said as he stood up and helped Haley to her feet.

"Thanks."

They walked inside just in time to see Rachel and the two blonde children try and sneak the bags upstairs.

"Rachel did you buy them the whole mall?" Haley asked staring at the mass of bags that looked like they were drowning in.

The three froze.

"No, just a lot of stuff." She started motioning up the stairs and the two blondes made a break as fast as they could.

"Rachel, I tell you not to spoil her every time, do you ever listen?" Haley asked as Rachel shook her head and Beth came back taking a few bags from her.

"Haley let me spoil them ok?" Rachel asked with a pout and Haley fought but failed.

"Fine, just not that much stuff please." Haley sighed as Rachel went up stairs.

"That was a lot of stuff." Santana deadpanned as Quinn nodded and followed them upstairs.

"I wanna see the stuff." Brittany said going after Quinn.  
"Might as well." Haley said as they all got up and walked up stairs.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Brittany gushed as they looked through the clothes.

"Rachel how much did all this cost?" Haley asked searching for the receipts.

"Nothing I couldn't pay on my own." Rachel said as Haley fell onto the bed.

"I swear I'm going to ground you from shopping."

"You can't ground me." Rachel said as Haley groaned.

"I was talking to Hannah."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

"Mooooom!" Hannah whined.

"You two shop too much and I don't appreciate my wallet going missing every time you two are out shopping."

After finally sorting through it all they settled for lunch and Shelby had come back from getting groceries.

"So what is for lunch?" Shelby asked as she, Brian and Haley stood in the kitchen letting the Gleeks catch up in the living room.

"I wasn't expecting to cook for the whole Glee club." Haley said as Brian nodded.

"We can make salad and lasagna, both kinds, we have enough tomato sauce for spaghetti as well." Shelby said as the two nodded.

"I can make the garlic bread." Haley said as Brian nodded.

"I can make the lasagna."

"Ok, let's get started." Shelby said.

"Ok, what do you two love the most about Haley and Brian?" Kurt asked.

Brittany answered first. "Haley's my cousin so I'll always love her and Brian because he can keep up with my dancing, he challenges me to do better."

They looked at Rachel. "Brian has a sense of humor and he loves Hannah and like Britt said he challenges us to do better." She thought for a second. "And Haley, she's selfless, cares for others before herself, she keeps her priorities in order and knows what she wants." Rachel said directing that last comment at Quinn.

Quinn felt hurt at that. She knew what she wanted. She wanted Rachel, she wanted her and Rachel to be a family with Beth.

"How did you guys bump into Mike and Matt?" Tina asked.

"We were going for a jog in Central park and we bumped into the three of them, Haley was about six months pregnant at the time I believe." Mike started.

"Yeah, we were feeding birds." Brittany smiled.

"And Rachel was doing 'Spring Awakening.'" Matt said.

"Yeah, we started getting back into contact and they needed help opening a club so we pitched in and hang out there a lot to give them business." Rachel added.

"Yep, best thing in our lives right now." Mike said sighing contently.

"Everyone has their own." Rachel said ruffling Hannah's hair.

"Hey, Mama Bear." Hannah whined fixing her hair.

"Why does she call you that?" Finn asked.

Brittany, Mike and Matt all started laughing.

"What?" Finn asked confused.

"Hannah was just learning how to talk and we were out for a picnic when this woman asked how old she was and who that father was." Mike began.

"She looked at us thinking me or mike were and we shook our heads and then Rachel said she was hers and Haley's." Matt took a deep breath. "She started saying bad things like how they're sinners and stuff like that and Rachel went off on her."

"Yep, she was scary and I remembered a documentary we watched on bears on the discovery channel and said Rachel was like a mama bear defending her cub and Hannah just said it and since then Rachel has been Mama Bear and Haley has been mom or mommy." Brittany smiled.

"Yep." Hannah beamed and there was a loud thud and clanking from the kitchen then laughter.

Rachel ran into the kitchen to see Brian on the floor covered in spaghetti noodles with the strainer on the floor a few feet from him. Shelby and Haley were gripping the counter to keep balance.

Brittany and the others walked in. "What happened?" Brittany asked going over and helping Brian up.

"I slipped and spilled the spaghetti noodles." He said as he picked some off.

"Come on, I'll help you get cleaned." Brittany said leading him upstairs to the room they're sharing.

Rachel gave Haley and Shelby a stern look and they stopped laughing abruptly and went back to cooking.

"Thought so, why didn't you help him, those probably burned him." Rachel scolded.

"You should have seen it, he tripped over the counter and the noodles flew up and…"Haley had been talking with her hands and was now laughing.

Rachel gave her the look again and she stopped.

"Sorry."

"You better b…" Rachel stopped when they heard a loud moan.

They heard it again and Mike covered Hannah's ears while Quinn did the same.

Shelby reached over and turned on the stereo on the bar counter turning it up to a suitable level to drown out the sounds.

"I always tell them to turn on music because of how loud they get." Haley sighed as she went back to helping make lasagna.

Santana's fists were clenched and shaking. Her whole body was practically shaking. "I'm going for a run." she said before storming out.

Rachel was amazed at the Latina's resistance. If they were in high school Santana would have ran into the room and claimed Brittany. Then again they were wrong when Brian proposed.

"We'll take the girls to the park." Matt said as Mike nodded and picked up Hannah.

"We need drinks." Shelby said grabbing her purse and Puck's arm. "Come on, you know drinks better than me." Shelby said dragging him along.

"We'd love to stay but we leave tomorrow morning and haven't packed." Amanda said as Finn nodded and said goodbye to them all.

"I have to get our things ready and Artie needs to call work." Tina said rolling him out.

"I'm going to go find a movie." Mercedes said as Kurt followed.

"I'm gonna go tell them to quiet down." Haley said heading to the stairs leaving Rachel and Quinn in the kitchen alone.

* * *

**How will that turn out?**

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I only own Haley, Hannah and Brian.**

**This is no longer a three shot. My brain decided to give me more ideas, so I don't know how long it will be.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Quinn and Rachel looked around and they locked eyes.

"I uh, I'm gonna…" Quinn motioned towards the living room and turned to leave when Rachel caught her arm.

"Can we talk?" Quinn tried to pull her arm around but she couldn't. "Please?"

Quinn sighed and turned around nodding.

"Well?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I love you."

Rachel couldn't stop the words, they just came out and she didn't feel an ounce of regret when they did.

Quinn was thrown. Wasn't she with Haley? Part of her was dancing in joy while another was angry that she would say that while with someone else.

Rachel, seeing as Quinn wasn't going to say anything, continued. "I never stopped, leaving you and Beth, that was the hardest thing in my life, going ten years without you was torture,

Haley and Hannah kept me sane, having Brittany around helped a lot, when we bumped into Matt and Mike I was happier, but I was never content."

Quinn decided to speak up. "You're with Haley." She said looking down and Rachel sighed shaking her head.

"No."

Quinn looked up shocked and then confused.

"I love Haley." Quinn's face fell. "Like a sister, she kept me from doing stupid things and when we moved in together it was always a fun time, when she got pregnant I was hurting all over again, I look at Hannah everyday and wonder what it would be like to have been there while Beth was growing up. There are a lot of things in life that I should regret Quinn and leaving you and Beth that day is the only thing I regret." Rachel said as Quinn shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"After you left, I…I curled up in bed and hugged your pillow just smelling you and cried myself to sleep. I ran to your house the next morning only for your dad's to tell me that you took an early morning flight to New York." Quinn took a deep breath and continued. "I told myself that I hated you for it, but I was the one being stubborn, you had your dreams and that's all I wanted to you do, follow them, you couldn't do that if you stayed and I knew you would have taken great care of Beth and we would have figured something out, but I didn't know what I had till it was too late."

Rachel pulled Quinn into a tight embrace feeling the blonde would disappear if she let go.

"Through out our whole relationship I was always the one to fight for what we had, when we had to tell your mom you started to run and I had to fight just to keep you and in the end it wasn't that bad, your mom approved and let me be there for you and Beth, when your dad came to get his things I was right there with you and when he berated you and called you ever bad thing he could think of, I had to fight to break down your walls just to keep you from blocking everything and everyone else out, I was tired of fighting Quinn." Rachel sighed pulling away to look Quinn in the eye. They both had tears rolling down their faces and could see every emotion in the others' eyes. Rachel pulled the ring off her ring finger and took Quinn's hand and placed the ring in her palm. "I bought it over Christmas break and was gonna ask that night, but I was tired of fighting so I left." Rachel said kissing Quinn's cheek and headed towards the stairs.

"It was an act?" Quinn asked as Rachel turned around and nodded.

"I wanted to see if you would fight, guess I wasn't worth it." Rachel said heading up the stairs.

Quinn looked from the ring in her hand to Rachel and chased after her. She got to the top of the stairs and saw Haley follow Rachel into one of the rooms. She ran in and grabbed Rachel's arm turning her around to look at her.

"Not worth it?" She looked at Haley. "You, out." Haley nodded with a smirk and left shutting the door behind her. "You are worth everything to me." Quinn continued. "If I didn't have Beth to take care of I would have lost my mind, she was two Rach, two, every night before going to bed she would ask where's mommy? And I couldn't answer without making her cry so I would play one of your MySpace videos just to get her to sleep." Quinn took a deep breath. "Do you know how much it hurt to have to hear how you were doing in the grapevine, I would ask Mercedes who heard from Kurt who heard from Brittany, it sucked, I hated myself for not fighting, I watched you in some of your plays, I took Beth too, I really wanted to talk to you then but each time I chickened out and left."

Rachel sighed and looked her in the eye. "The opportunity was there so many times Quinn, I only agreed to come to this reunion because Haley told me it would be fun and maybe get Brittany back together with Santana so she wouldn't mope and cry every time a song from Glee came on the radio or when someone said San in San Francisco and San whatever, she also said that maybe you'd get jealous and start fighting for me, but ever since we got here you've been choosing to ignore it."

"I only did it because I didn't want to ruin your happiness."

"Happiness?" Rachel scoffed. "I haven't been happy since the day you broke up with me, I mourned for the longest time, Haley got tired of my negativity the first week I met her and she took me and Brittany out to Amsterdam and along the red light district to try and take our minds off things, we got drunk and high in one night and I kept mistaking Brittany and Haley for you, I opened Haley's curiousness that night when I kissed her, big mistake on my part since she was curious for years till she was pregnant and really horny so I helped her, but it hurt, because it reminded me of when you were pregnant and horny…" Quinn raised her hand cutting her off.

"You slept with her?" Quinn asked as Rachel nodded. "Because her pregnancy hormone were going crazy?"

"Yes."  
"You were helping her out?" Rachel nodded. "Then I'm not mad at her, but you didn't need to do that and I'm sorry I put you through that." Quinn said pulling Rachel to her. "I guess I should be thanking Haley instead of hating her, which I have found it is very hard to do."

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah, she has that quality." Rachel said. "Can we just lay down and hold each other like before?" Rachel asked as Quinn nodded and carried Rachel to the bed placing her down.

"And just to make sure, Haley and you didn't…"

Rachel giggled and Quinn was so happy to hear it again. "No, she offered to sleep on the floor or another room but I always sleep better when I'm being held, and don't worry about Haley, once was enough for her, besides, she has a crush on Puck." Rachel smiled curling into Quinn's side.

"This is nice." Quinn sighed.

"Like a puzzle."

"You fit perfectly." Quinn finished as Rachel placed her head on Quinn's chest.

Haley knocked on Brittany and Brian's door with a smile after eavesdropping on Quinn and Rachel's talk.

Brittany opened the door and saw Haley's smile. "What?"

"Those two are back together and Santana went for a run after hearing your moans."

Brittany frowned and let Haley in.

"At least Q and Rach are happy." Brittany sighed as Brian hugged her.

"Everything will work out." He said as tears made there way to her eyes.

"You stay up here and comfort her, I'll go finish lunch." Haley said walking out of the room and down to the living room.

"How are they?" Kurt asked.

"I'm free, Quinn and Rachel are cuddled in her bed, Brittany is crying because Santana is surprising her, when did she grow up?" Haley asked falling into the arm chair.

"Surprising to us too, we all expected her to jump and kick Brian's ass the second he got on one knee." Mercedes said as Haley nodded and sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?" Haley asked as they nodded and jumped up going to the kitchen to see the sauce burning on the stove.

"I'll call from one of these take out menus." Kurt said grabbing the land line as Haley shut off the stove.

Santana was walking around town now. She didn't cry, she didn't feel the burning in her legs from how much running she had done. She looked up at her surroundings and felt the tears in her eyes. She was at the park where her and Brittany would feed the ducks. She saw Mike, Matt, Beth and Hannah at the pond and smiled.

Beth was helping Hannah feed the ducks while Matt and Mike watched them closely like the protective uncles they are.

Santana frowned again. Brittany was always so happy when she talked about having their own kids one day. She loved the idea but was very scared of hurting the blonde. She was also afraid of being a castaway in the town. But now she didn't care, she never did as long as she had Brittany.

Hearing Brittany with Brian made her blood boil and had she still been in high school she would have gone in and thrown Brian out and taken Brittany right then and there. But she wasn't that Santana anymore. She was different, she was a grown woman now.

Santana shook all her thoughts from her head and headed back to Shelby's.

When she walked up to the door she saw Kurt paying some delivery guy and he smiled as he walked past.

"Hey Santana, we burned lunch so we ordered in, are you feeling better?" He asked as Santana jus nodded. "Ok, come on." He stepped aside and let her in and closed it behind her.

"Where's Q and Berry?" Santana asked.

"Upstairs cuddling or probably sleeping, the others left shortly after you and Shelby is still out shopping with Puck. Mercedes and I are watching a movie with Haley in the living room."

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Haley and Rachel aren't a couple anymore." Kurt said as Santana nodded and walked into the living room while Kurt put the food in the kitchen.

Santana sat at the end of the couch and leaned against the arm rest.

"Berry dump your ass?"

"No, mutual agreement." Haley said as the front door opened and Shelby and Puck were heard arguing.

"We are just drinking here, we aren't stocking your bar, why was all this needed?" Shelby asked as Haley got up and went to help.

"You can never have too much booze." Puck said as Haley chuckled and took a box from Shelby's arms and carried it to the kitchen.

"Thank you Haley." Shelby said as they placed everything on the counter. "You burned dinner?" Shelby asked as Haley nodded.

"Rachel and Quinn are back together though." Haley said.

"Small sacrifice." Shelby said waving off the spaghetti sauce.

"We'll eat once Matt and Mike bring the girls back." Haley said as Brittany and Brian walked in. Haley smiled at her cousin. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You feeling better?" Haley asked as Brittany nodded.

"S." Brittany said as Santana smiled in return.

The door opened and Matt, Mike, Beth and Hannah walked in.

"Food!" Hannah cried making a dash to the kitchen counter where the take out bags were sitting.

Haley laughed. "Only other thing she inherited from her father, the endless pit called her stomach."

Hannah glared at her mother and pulled out the containers with Beth's help who picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"I'll go get Rachel and Quinn." Haley said heading upstairs.

Haley knocked on the door and got no response. "Rach?" She knocked again and got no response. "She knocked again and opened the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Haley turned around so fast she would have gotten whiplash. "Uh, I'll, um, I'll just lock the door on my way out." Haley stuttered locking the door and walking out.

"Everything ok?" Shelby asked as Haley walked down the stairs.

"You look flushed." Kurt said as Haley nodded.

"I'm fine, Rach and Quinn, yeah." she said sitting at the table. Puck sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"You can't unsee things Puck." She said banging her head on the table as Puck grinned.

"Quinn and Rach?"

Haley nodded.

"Making up for ten years already." Haley said as Santana scowled and Brittany smiled.

"At least we know they can be quiet." Santana muttered and Brittany frowned.

"Can we not talk about this in front of the children?" Mike asked from where he and Matt were covering Hannah and Beth's ears.

"Sorry, let's eat." Haley said then groaned when Puck gave her a look. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm gonna watch TV." Haley said walking into the living room muttering in Dutch making Brittany smile.

Brittany replied in Dutch making Haley groaned as she flopped onto the couch.

After they ate Beth and Hannah brought down sheets and began taking cushions off the couches.

"What are you two doing?" Haley asked.

"Grams said we could make a fort." Hannah beamed as Haley smiled and got off the couch letting them take the couch cushion.

"Let me help." Haley said as Puck came in.

"Cool, fort, I wanna help." He said looking like a kid.

They finished the fort which according to Puck was a badass fort and Haley reprimanded him for swearing but agreed with him about the for being badass.

"We're gonna get drinks, watch the fort." Beth said as she and Hannah crawled out.

"Like we have a choice." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Stuck too huh?" Puck chuckled as Haley nodded.

"Next time we make sure we make space big enough for adults to crawl out." Haley huffed looking up at Puck who was right in front of her.

"So, you and Berry aren't a thing, think I can take a few hours of your time tomorrow night for dinner?" Puck asked as Haley giggled.

"Sure, I'll leave Hannah with Rachel, her and Beth seem to be getting along rather well." Haley said as Puck nodded.

"So tomorrow then." Puck said as Haley nodded and the girls came back.

"Adults out." Beth and Hannah ordered making room for them to crawl out.

* * *

**Faberry is back on and Haley and Puck have a date. But what about Brittana? And when do Mercedes and Brian get their time? Review and find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I only own Haley, Hannah and Brian.**

**This is no longer a three shot. My brain decided to give me more ideas, so I don't know how long it will be.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

The next day Quinn and Rachel walked down for breakfast to find Shelby, Brittany, Brian, Haley, Hannah and Beth eating breakfast.

"Morning." they greeted as Shelby got up and got them plates.

"Surprised you can walk." Haley mumbled earning her a smack on the arm from Shelby.

"That is still my daughter." Shelby warned as Haley put her hands up in surrender making Brittany giggle.

"Sorry."

"You're just cranky cause you're not getting any." Rachel said sticking her tongue out.

"Not in front of the children, I don't want them talking like Puck anytime soon." Haley said.

"Yet you're going on a date with dad tonight." Beth smirked and Haley wanted nothing more than to strangle that girl. She was trying to keep that to herself for awhile.

"Really?" Quinn asked as she and Rachel sat down.

"Yeah, he didn't say where, he just said later tonight." Haley said not feeling so hungry anymore.

"So tell us about the show." Shelby said sitting back down.

"Nothing really to tell, we spend almost an hour getting Rachel green and then we spend more time getting it off."

"Oh don't mind her, she's cranky, but there was that time Haley was helping fix the lift when it wasn't working properly…" Rachel trailed off when she heard Haley groan.

"Oh god, not this story."

Rachel giggled and Quinn smiled feeling that mushy feeling in her gut.

"As I was saying, she was fixing the lift but then it shot up like a catapult so she decided it would be cool to launch things from it."

"It was."

"And while she was launching things into the crowd by positioning them right near the edge, she launched off a hammer by mistake and it nearly hit the stage director had he not ducked." Rachel said through a fit of giggles.

"Ok, you want to tell embarrassing stories?" Haley asked.

"While she was doing 'Spring Awakening' while I was pregnant she was working opposite Jesse St. James." Haley quipped as Rachel looked down at her food.

"Isn't there a sex scene in that?" Brittany asked as Haley nodded.

"She did the show for three years before we got 'Wicked.'" Haley smirked as Rachel glared.

"You couldn't hit the Cheno-note once."

"One time, do you know how much that hurts someone who isn't Kristen Chenoweth?" Haley asked. "At least I didn't hook back up with Jesse St. James while working with him."

"He's gay!"

"You aren't?" Haley smirked as Rachel huffed and pouted.

"At least I didn't have people running the weirdest of errands for me for nine months."

"Hey, I was pregnant! And I was serious, if we ever add another kid to this mix it is coming out of you because once was enough for me." Haley said as Quinn chuckled.

"I agree with you there Haley, maybe she'll have a boy." Quinn giggled as Rachel pouted.

"We aren't even gonna discuss this?"

"We are Rach, right now." Quinn smiled kissing the pout away.

"They are just so cute." Brittany gushed as Beth shrugged.

"I find it sickeningly sweet." Beth said taking a bite out of her toast.

"You have been spending too much time with your aunt." Quinn deadpanned.

"So where are we gonna live?" Beth asked making a very good point.

Rachel looked at Haley who shrugged.

"It is a four bedroom house Rach, we could leave the girls in the same room and I can move my stuff out of your room." Haley said as Beth and Hannah beamed.

"Yay, sleepovers." Hannah cheered high fiving Beth.

"I mean, if you want." Rachel said to Quinn who smiled and kissed her deeply.

"I don't know how S can manage without us, but ok." Quinn smiled leaning into their embrace. "I've been away from you too damn long and I know, language in front of the children." Quinn sighed as Rachel kissed the top of her head.

"We have a four month break, take your time, I for one will be the HB when we go back to work."

"You always are Haley, you should be glad the cast and crew treat each other like family." Rachel giggled.

"Yeah, you should have seen her after their last break, she was demanding coffee and scaring the interns." Brian laughed.

"IF you want to work on Broadway you must get used to it." Haley huffed.

"At least I wasn't as bad as Rach on her period."

"EWWW!" Beth and Hannah cried.

"Oh hush, and Beth don't start, I'm pretty sure you've already started that and Hannah, you're gonna get it too so stop whining." Haley huffed.

"Uh oh, it started early." Rachel said feigning fear.

"You hush or I'm making you buy an apartment." Haley warned.

"Hey, I helped pay for the house!"

"Yes and we are currently four months ahead in house payments." Haley said. "Besides, I can't kick you out, you pay the water bill." Haley smirked as Rachel grumbled something about a rigged game.

"What?" Quinn chuckled.

"We played monopoly to see who would pay what bill and we were on the round for the water bill and Rachel lost by a rockslide."

"Landslide Britt." Haley corrected

"That too."

"Yep, so I pay the electric and heating and Brittany pays the cable and air conditioning."

"It still doesn't match up to how much their water bill is." Brian chuckled.

"Oh hush you, the only reason you know how much our water bill is, is because you went through our mail once." Rachel huffed.

"Should I be scared of what to expect?" Quinn asked as Brian nodded but quit when Haley and Rachel glared.

"No, we just enjoy long hot baths." Rachel said before adding. "Especially after hard tiring days."

"Yep, those baths are the best." Haley sighed.

"Coming from the one who puts on a bikini and puts her daughter in her swim suit so they can play pool." Rachel snickered as Haley glared and Hannah protested.

"Hey! You do it sometimes too Mama Bear!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Rachel who blushed finding her food to be interesting.

"We have a decent sized bath tub." Brittany said.

"Really?" Quinn asked with a suggestive look.

"Yeah, you two can make use of it when we go back to New York." Haley said as her cell phone rang and groaned. "Why must people call this early?"

"Haley, it's almost ten." Shelby pointed out.

"Anytime before noon on our vacations is early for her." Rachel giggled as Haley picked up.

"If you were someone else Puckerman I would have shot a waterballoon from a very strong slingshot at you." Haley said into the phone.

"I feel special then."

"You should, now what do you need?" Haley asked.

"Letting you know I'm picking you up at seven for our date and bring Brittany with you, I told Santana we were going bowling with the girls." Puck said as Haley chuckled.

"Only you would turn a date into a matchmaking mission."

"Yet you still love me."

"No one said anything about love Puck, but you're slowly getting there, look, before my daughter yaks up her breakfast I gotta go, yours looks ready to as well, so bye."

"Bye." Haley hung up and Hannah and Beth made gagging noises. Haley looked pointedly at her daughter. "Are you sure you're only four and half?"

Hannah just smiled at this.

Santana stared up at the ceiling of her old room. It was still the same but it hurt to be in it. Everything reminded her of Brittany. The bed from all their love making, the desk where all their pictures were-another place they used for their love making- and the closet that still had some of Brittany's clothes inside. Even after ten years the pillow on Brittany's side still smelt like her.

Santana didn't know why she was punishing herself like this. But was pulled from her internal torture by her phone.

"What Puck?"

"We're going out tonight, you, me, Haley, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt and Brittany, we're leaving Brian the kids." Puck said as Santana's mood was lifted. Not by much but still lifted.

"Really? What time?"

"Yes really and tonight at seven." Puck said.

"Ok, where are we meeting?"

"Shelby's."

"Where are we going?"

"Not even Haley knows that so what makes you think I'll tell you, see you tonight." Puck said hanging up and leaving Santana frustrated.

Later that night when everyone was gathering around and waiting for Santana they were clued in on the plan.

"Ok, here's how it goes, Mercedes, you are going to head home to help your family around the house and Brian is gonna help being the gentleman, Berry and Quinn are gonna stay here with the girls because Shelby couldn't watch them and Kurt, you thought of a design and it couldn't wait, everyone got it?" Puck asked as they nodded. "Good, now get to it."

"Come on chocolate Adonis." Mercedes smirked as Brian smiled dreamily and followed her out.

"I do in fact have a design so I'll see you all later." Kurt said waving as he left.

"I'll be upstairs till you leave." Shelby said walking out.

"We got movies." Quinn said as Rachel picked up Hannah and they walked into the living and out of the foyer.

Shelby had a really big house.

"So, that leaves us three." Haley said.

"Brittany, you care coming with us and you are gonna to have to make Santana as jealous as can be, so lose the ring." Puck said as Brittany took off the ring and put it in her purse leaving it on the side table.

"Good." Haley said as the doorbell rang.

Puck opened it and smiled.

"Hey, change of plans, Brian promised to help Mercedes out, Kurt has a design, Berry and Quinn are sticking around to watch the girls since Shelby went out, so that leaves you with us." Puck smiled.

"Great." Santana deadpanned.

"Where are we going Puck?" Haley asked.

"Bowling." Puck grinned.

"Bowling?" Santana and Haley asked in an 'are you serious' tone while Brittany clapped in excitement.

"Yay, let's go." She said and Santana caved just like that.

Puck and Haley followed Brittany and Santana out the door.

"Bowling?" Haley repeated.

"You never know, Finn got Rachel to like him again while they were bowling." Puck shrugged.

"You never cease to amaze me Noah Puckerman." Haley sighed as they closed the door behind them and got into the rental Haley and Rachel got.

**

* * *

What will happen on this date? Maybe Brittana? And does Haley get scared once again by her friends' sexcapades? Review and find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I only own Haley, Hannah and Brian.**

**This is no longer a three shot. My brain decided to give me more ideas, so I don't know how long it will be.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

When they got to the bowling alley Santana kept distance between her and Brittany. But the blonde was making that very difficult. They were on teams and before Santana could protest Puck entered her and Brittany as a team.

"You're evil." Haley whispered as Puck went first.

They watched Santana go next and she threw the ball down the lane and Puck flinched.

"I feel sorry for you." Haley whispered.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"Because I got Rachel and Hannah to protect me from Santana, she'll kill you." Haley said as Puck paled.

"Shit."

"Shit indeed." Haley murmured as Santana got a strike.

Haley was next and rolled a spare.

Brittany was next and only hit a few pins.

"Let them win." Haley whispered when Puck was up again.

"What? Why?"

"Brittany always kissed Rachel after we watch a game when their team wins." Haley said as Puck crossed his legs. "Oh just think about Sue Sylvester." Haley scowled as Puck cringed and walked up to the lane.

He listened to Haley and rolled a gutter ball. He went again and knocked down seven pins.

Santana's anger was really helping her score and Puck was sure she was picturing his and Haley's faces on the pins. But Haley assured him that she was probably thinking Brian's face was on the pins.

It was finally the last round in the game and Santana and Brittany were ahead and it was Brittany's turn which meant afterwards the game was over.

Brittany rolled the ball and knocked down half the pins and then the other half to get herself a spare.

Puck read off the scores and when he said the two had won Brittany jumped up in joy pulling Santana into a bone crushing hug the Latina couldn't break out of. Not because Brittany was strong than her, but because it would hurt the blonde.

Santana was ok with the hug but what she wasn't expecting was the blonde to pull away and crash their lips together. She tried to fight it and her feelings but they overpowered her brain and she melted into the kiss moaning as they deepened it.

Brittany moved them so they were sitting on one of the chairs and Brittany straddled Santana's lap.

"Should we interrupt them?" Puck asked as Haley shook her head and saw a crane game.

"Ooh, crane game, we can leave them be for ten maybe twenty minutes." Haley said dragging Puck towards the arcade.

Santana was so lost in the kiss everything around her melted away and her hands made their way under Brittany's top.

Brittany moaned at the contact and pulled away for air resting her forehead against Santana's.

"Take me home?"

Hearing Brittany's voice like that made Santana forget about everything but the two of them. There was no Brian, there was no nothing standing in their way.

Santana nodded and they found Puck and Haley with five stuffed toys from the crane machine in Puck's arms.

"Here you go Brittany." Haley said handing her cousin a stuffed duck that Brittany clutched tightly.

"Can you drop us off at San's?" Brittany asked as Puck grinned and nodded.

"I'm driving." Haley said shoving her hand into Puck's pocket pulling the keys out. "Well look at that, you've been wanting into my pants but I got into yours first." Haley smirked as she headed out with Brittany and Santana and Puck followed along like a puppy.

After Haley and Puck dropped them off and they learned Santana's house was empty they had trouble getting through the door. But once the front door opened Santana was pushed against it slamming it shut. Santana led Brittany up the stairs stumbling every once in awhile as they fumbled with their clothes but finally discarded them onto Santana's bedroom floor kicking the door shut.

Brittany pushed Santana towards the bed and when Santana's knees found the edge of the bed she pushed her down on her back.

"I've missed you." Brittany gasped out.

"I've missed you too B." Santana breathed as she captured her lips once more in a searing and passionate kiss.

"You're good." Haley said as they walked up to Shelby's door and walked in. Puck was still holding the stuffed toys in his arms.

"Don't underestimate the Puckanator."

"Don't do that again." Haley frowned shaking her head. "I should call Brian and tell him what happened." Haley said pulling her phone out and dialing Brian.

"Hello?"

It was heaved out.

"Brian?"

"Yeah?"

It sounded like he was struggling.

"Ok, I don't need to hear you having sex, what happened to…Oh man, I don't need to hear you two doing that, I'll see you guys here tomorrow or something." Haley said as she hung up quickly.

"How come everyone seems to be getting some except me?" Puck frowned as Haley smacked him upside the head.

"Oh shut it, I'm not getting any either and neither is Kurt, or Matt and Mike, who I have no idea where they went, probably to visit their family, and so you aren't alone in that." Haley huffed.

"Well, you know, I did just take you out." Puck husked in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"As much as I would love to, I don't put out after the first date, the last time I did that I got a kid." Haley said patting his shoulder. "You can take the couch and hide those for the girls, I'm going to bed." Haley said kissing him softly. "I do however kiss after the first date." Haley said kissing him once more and before it could get any farther she stopped and headed upstairs taking Brian and Brittany's room.

When morning came around Brian was sneaking back in but he accidentally hit the side table startling Puck who jumped up in only his wife beater and boxers.

"Dude!" Puck cried in a whisper as he rushed over. "How was it?" He asked with a coy smirk.

"Awesome and that's all you're getting, where is Brittany?"

"With Santana, Haley took your room for the night, so you can help me make the girls breakfast." Puck said leading Brian to the kitchen.

"So, I guess we should cut our charade?" Brian asked.

"Not yet, let Brittany talk to Santana about that first." Puck said as Brian nodded and they began to cook breakfast.

At the smell of coffee Rachel was up and getting ready and when she ran out of her room she nearly rammed into Haley.

"Coffee?" Haley asked as Rachel nodded and they walked downstairs.

When Haley saw Brian she smiled.

"Well, you look like someone who got a lot last night and tried sneaking in before everyone was awake." She smirked.

"Who did you…"

Puck blurted it out. "Mercedes."

"Oh, congratulations, but Santana thinks you and Brittany are together so don't tell her that." Rachel said quickly pouring her coffee.

"You don't speak in paragraphs anymore Berry, I just noticed." Puck said as Haley rolled her eyes.

"She still has her moments Puck, give her a good enough reason and she'll be speaking paragraphs for the longest of hours." Haley said rolling her eyes in an exaggerative manner.

"Where's Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"Probably with Santana." Haley shrugged.

"Oh, so you're the only one who hasn't gotten any?" Rachel smirked as Puck stared shocked.

"Yes, she also picked up sexual innuendos and all that over the course of ten years." Haley said. "And yes, Rachel, me and Puck are the only ones not getting any as you say." Haley huffed.

Quinn chuckled as she came in hearing that remark. "You need to get laid Haley, you seem to be a bit snappish." She said kissing Rachel softly.

"If you two are gonna do that every morning after you move in I am really going to kick you out and buy you that apartment." Haley glared.

"See? You need to get laid." Quinn repeated as two sleepy blonde walked in.

"I feel like we're being over run by blondes." Puck muttered as Haley raised an eyebrow at him. "What? There's you, Beth, Hannah, Brittany and Quinn."

"He has a point." Rachel said as Quinn sat in her lap.

"But you love us." Quinn smiled.

"Yes, I do." Rachel grinned as the two younger blondes made faces.

"Too early mom." Beth grumbled as Hannah nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Hannah yawned as they took a seat at the table.

"I swear those two could be sisters." Puck let out exasperatingly.

"We could, you just need to marry Haley dad." Beth said causing Haley to choke on her hot coffee and Puck to flip a pancake wrong and Rachel's eyes to bulge out of her head and Quinn lost her balance almost falling out of Rachel's lap.

"What?" Hannah asked utterly confused in her half asleep state.

"Nothing, I'll get Noah to make you your favorite Mickey Mouse pancakes." Haley said as Hannah nodded.

"Noah?" Rachel asked. "I thought it was Puck."

"Zip it Berry." Haley glared as Rachel laughed sipping her coffee.

"When are the others coming over?" Quinn asked.

"I'm actually heading to Mercedes' place for lunch with her parents." Brian said shyly.

"Good for you, you finally met someone and it's a plus that we like her and she's our friend." Rachel said and Quinn got serious. This was her best friend we are talking about.

"But if you hurt her I will murder you and Santana will help and you will never be found, it will be like you never existed." Quinn said as Brian gulped audibly.

"Got it."

"Good." Quinn smiled.

"And Brittany is with Santana, so we probably won't see them all day." Haley said and just as the others were about to nod in agreement the door was thrown open and a pissed off Santana ran in ready to kill.

**

* * *

**

**Brittana is back on but what the hell is going on with Santana?**

**Review and find out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I only own Haley, Hannah and Brian.**

**This is no longer a three shot. My brain decided to give me more ideas, so I don't know how long it will be.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Santana charged at Brian but was tackled down by Haley.

Puck, Rachel and Quinn looked at her like she was crazy.

"Get off me Haley, you may be Brittany's cousin, but I will kill you if you don't let me get to him." Santana growled.

"No!"

"He planned all this, to test my limits!" Santana yelled as Haley held her down.

"I planned it!" Haley yelled and Santana stopped struggling for a moment before thrashing about again.

"What!"

"I planned it, we were hoping you were like your high school self and take her the second Brian got on one knee, now be the mature adult that had restraint or I'm going to have to ask Brian to take the girls to the living room." Haley said trying to keep Santana in the arm lock she had her in.

Being flexible Santana brought her leg up getting Haley in the back.

"Brian, get Beth and Hannah upstairs please." Haley said as Santana broke free of the arm lock.

"Come on girls." Brian said picking up a still sleepy Hannah and led Beth out and upstairs to their room.

"Why?" Santana demanded as she pushed Haley away and stood up.

Haley jumped to her feet. "She always had to fight, you never did." Haley said. "Same with Quinn and Rachel, Quinn fought for forgiveness the other day and look where they are." Haley motioned to the two at the table. "Brittany can't always be the one apologizing for these things, suck up your damn pride Lopez and tell her how you feel for real." Haley said as Santana tackled her into the table knocking it aside and the chairs down.

"Fuck!" Haley yelled as she brought her knee up into Santana's gut knocking her off.

Santana rolled onto her back and rolled back facing Haley and slamming her fist into Haley's gut.

"What the hell!" Shelby yelled from the doorway. She looked at Puck who was cooking. "Aren't you going to break them up?"

"Get in the middle of that?" Puck asked pointing with his spatula.

"Yes!"

Puck snorted a laugh and went back to cooking.

Shelby let out an aggravated cry and pried the two apart.

"Your kid is in the house for god's sake." Shelby yelled keeping the two apart.

"She played me!" Santana yelled.

"You got the girl!" Haley said. "She's more like a sister, you should be glad I'm letting her be with you, you pretty much emotionally abused her while you were in high school, pulling her in then letting her go! Make up your mind about what you want Santana because it might not be there when you do." Haley seethed going over to the fridge and pulling out an ice pack.

Haley muttered some things in Dutch as she found some ace bandage wrap and wrapped the ice pack around her torso.

"Where is Brittany?" Rachel asked and that seemed to snap Santana out of her rage.

She had left Brittany a crying mess and ran all the way here.

"She told you the plan?" Haley asked reveling in the cold fell on her burning skin.

"She told me everything, about how it was a plan to make me and Q jealous, that it was all a show, it pissed me off." Santana growled. "Then I came here intent on kicking Brian's ass."

"Hold up!" They turned towards the doorway to see Mercedes with her hands on her hips. "You beat up my man?" she demanded.

"No, I beat up Haley instead." Santana said.

"Brian's upstairs with the girls and hope I didn't interrupt last night." Haley said as Mercedes rushed upstairs to find Brian.

"How are your friends coming and going from my house?" Shelby asked Rachel who shrugged.

"You keep the hidden key under a flower pot with stars." Rachel said.

"I should move it." Shelby said heading back upstairs to change.

"You should get back to Brittany and best thing, don't tell her about this, leave this part out." Haley said as Santana smirked.

"Don't want Brittany knowing you got your ass kicked?"

"No, you don't want Brittany to be mad at you for kicking my ass." Haley said as Santana's smile faded.

"I'm gonna go."

"You can take the car." Haley called.

"Thanks."

"Chicks are bipolar I swear." Puck sighed. "First she is fighting you and now casually talking." Puck said motioning with his hands before going back to cooking.

"Shut up Puck." Haley, Rachel and Quinn said in unison and he raised his hands in surrender before going back to cooking.

When Santana returned she found Brittany curled up in bed with tears in her eyes as sobs wracked her body.

"B?"

Brittany flinched then Santana looked around at the chaos she created before leaving. All the pictures were on the floor with shattered glass and there was a hole in the wall from where she punched it.

"I'm sorry."

She walked slowly to the bed and sat beside Brittany who whimpered. Santana sighed pulling Brittany close to her.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"I promised never to hurt you and I intend to keep that promise again." Santana said as Brittany nodded.

"No more freak outs like this?"

"None, you keep me sane Britt." Santana whispered kissing the blonde's head.

"Good, I don't like it when you're like that." Brittany said cuddling into her.

"Your cousin might drive me insane though." Santana chuckled.

"You two fought huh?" Brittany asked as Santana sighed. You couldn't keep anything from her.

"Yeah, I didn't hurt her that bad, but she kind of deserved it for thinking up this stupid plan in the first place." Santana huffed.

"I'll agree about the plan, but will she be ok?"

"A few bruises B, but to be fair she kneed me in the gut." Santana said as Brittany lifted her shirt and began tracing the forming bruise with the tip of her finger lightly.

"As long as it's not too bad." Brittany said as Santana held her tighter.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Puck asked as Haley sighed.

They had just finished breakfast and Haley wanted to shower.

"Yes, Puck, I'm fine and in no need of help to shower." Haley said heading upstairs.

Puck sighed and walked into the living room to see Brian and Mercedes making out and grumbled.

"You're just jealous that Haley isn't putting out." Brian smirked as Puck glared.

"Shut up." Puck growled as they went back to making out.

Ten minutes later his phone beeped signaling that he had a text.

'I can't take this, get your ass in the shower in Britt and Brian's room.'

Puck smirked as he got up and ran upstairs.

He knocked on the bathroom door and Haley pulled it open pulling him in and pinning him against the door kissing him senseless.

Puck closed his eyes falling into the kiss and put his hands on her ass to find that she was naked.

"Better hurry before I finish." Haley whispered stepping into the bathtub pulling the shower curtain closed.

Puck stripped out of his clothes as fast as he could and joined Haley.

Downstairs Mercedes and Brian were smiling.

"Maybe he won't be so cranky anymore." Brian chuckled as Mercedes shrugged and cuddled into his side and they turned up the TV.

**

* * *

**

**Well, Puck and Haley are finally not the only ones not getting any.**

**Review Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I only own Haley, Hannah and Brian.**

**This is no longer a three shot. My brain decided to give me more ideas, so I don't know how long it will be.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Beth was walking with Hannah around the park Santana would take Beth to tell her about her and Brittany's time as a couple. Beth showed Hannah the duck pond and everything Santana had shown her. Even the secret spots Santana would bring Brittany for alone time.

Like Santana was going to corrupt her mind with those kind of things. Quinn would have killed her.

"Come on." Beth said taking Hannah's hand and bringing her behind a bunch of trees. She grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. "Climb." Beth instructed as Hannah did as she was told.

Beth climbed up after her and Hannah looked around amazed.

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's what I said when Aunt Santana brought me up here my first time." Beth smiled as they looked around the park from the view of the massive tree.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hannah asked as Beth shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean, we're gonna practically be sisters when we all go to New York." Beth said.

"You don't want to leave your home huh?" Hannah asked as Beth chuckled and sat on a sturdy branch.

"You really are smart for a four year old."

"Yep." Hannah beamed as she looked down. "How high are we?"

"About ten to twelve feet." Beth said with a shrug. How was she supposed to know? "Why?"

"No reason." Hannah said turning back to look around the park. "I was curious."

Beth smirked. "You're afraid of falling aren't you?" Hannah shook her head defiantly.

"No!"

"You so are." Beth giggled as she began to bounce on the branch making the part of the tree they were at shake.

"Beth, stop!" Hannah cried scared.

Beth laughed. "You really are scared!"

"I don't want to fall!" Hannah huffed as Beth stood up and jumped a few times. "Beth!"

Beth walked out further on the branch and before she could move the branch went out from underneath her and she fell.

"BETH!"

They were running all of them were.

Santana was first to the front desk however and demanded to know what was going on when Hannah came to the nurse's rescue.

"Mommy?"

"Oh my god Hannah Bear!" Rachel yelled picking Hannah up and hugging her tight before handing her off to Haley.

"What happened?" Haley asked as they began to look over Hannah.

"I'm fine, Beth took me to Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany's tree and she was messing around and making the tree shake and then she stepped out on a branch and it broke and they both fell." Hannah said as she began to sob. "I climbed down and she gave me her phone and I called 911."

Haley held Hannah close. "You did good sweetie." She said kissing her head.

"I want to see my daughter!" Puck yelled.

"I second that!" Quinn added as the nurse looked down at her clipboard.

"Your daughter is in x-ray right now, the doctor will be right out." She said walking away.

"What were you doing in a tree?" Quinn asked as Hannah whimpered. Quinn sighed. "I'm not mad, Hannah, I'm worried, why were you in the tree?" She asked again in a softer tone.

"She wanted to show me all her places to go since we were gonna be like sisters." Hannah said as Quinn nodded and turned to Santana.

"What were you thinking showing my daughter those places?"

"Chill Q, I thought I would give the girl somewhere to run when she was with Puck." Santana said as Quinn glared. "You know living with Puck is hard."

Quinn was about to yell and reprimand her best friend when the doctor walked out.

"Beth Fabray?"

"That would be us." Rachel answered as Mike, Matt, Santana, Brittany, Haley, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes and Brian turned toward the doctor.

"Other than a broken arm and sprained ankle she'll be fine, I suggest that you keep her on bed rest for at least a week or two." He said.

"Can we see her?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, follow me."

When they got to the room Beth was sporting a freshly wrapped ankle and a neon green cast.

"I'm sorry mom." Beth said as Quinn wrapped her in her arms.

"I'm not mad, I was scared, you could have died Beth!" Quinn exclaimed as Beth nodded.

"I know, I was just messing with her and then suddenly the branch broke and we both fell down, and now I know what humpty dumpty felt when he fell." Beth said trying to joke but her mother's glare told her it was the wrong time. "Right, sorry."

"You're grounded." Quinn said as Beth gasped.

"What?"

"Yes, your mother is absolutely right." Puck put in as Beth gasped again and looked towards Rachel who looked at Quinn and shook her head.

"Nope, sorry Beth, but this is all you." Rachel said taking Hannah from Haley.

"You are to be in bed for a whole week, only to get up to use the bathroom, we will bring you food in bed and you are not getting your phone back till I say you can and no video games and definitely no musicals." Quinn said as both Beth and Rachel gasped.

"Mom, not my musicals."

"Quinn, every girl needs her musicals, take away normal television." Rachel butted in and Quinn glared.

"Please mom?" Beth pleaded. "I just started watching 'Funny girl' and 'Funny lady' take away normal television."

Quinn glared at Rachel. "The musical thing is your fault I hope you know, always watching them with her when she was an infant."

"Sorry?" Rachel shrugged as Quinn sighed.

"Fine, no regular TV and only musicals, so if you run out, tough." Quinn said as Beth nodded.

"Ok, I promise no more reckless behavior." Beth promised.

"Until you get a boyfriend." Santana huffed as Quinn, Rachel and Puck glared at her.

"She won't be having those for a while." Puck said gritting his teeth at the thought of any boy touching his little girl.

Haley looked at Hannah who wrinkled her nose.

"Boys are gross."

Everyone laughed at that.

"They are, they have cooties." Hannah huffed crossing her arms making them laugh harder.

"Rachel taught her that, I couldn't put it a way without swearing." Haley said as the other chuckled.

"You won't be thinking that later." Beth said as Hannah nodded.

"I'll think it as long as I want because my mom, mama bear, Brian and Aunt B are good to me and so are they, why would I need anyone else?" Hannah asked as Rachel and Haley kissed either cheek.

"Good girl." Haley said patting her head.

"I'm not a doggy mom." Hannah mumbled.

When they get home that night Shelby and Rachel's dads all give Bet a talk and she heads to bed feeling shittier than when she was at the hospital.

Rachel knocks on the room door while the others are out at Puck's bar. She volunteered to stay home with the girls.

"Come in." Beth grumbles.

"Hey, I brought ice cream and Barbra Streisand's ultimate collections." Rachel beamed closing the door with her foot.

"Mom wouldn't approve of this." Beth said as Hannah snatched a tub of the chocolate ice cream away from Rachel's hands.

"Yes, but I'm not your mom, I'm your mommy, well, when you were two I was, so they are gonna be out till eleven and it is only eight, so if we want to get rid of the evidence in time I suggest you just take the ice cream and pick a movie." Rachel smiled as Beth returned it and took the ice cream from her hands and picked 'Hello Dolly' from her choices.

They finished the movie and ice cream just as the others arrived and Rachel tossed out the empty tubs and tucked the girls in.

"Was she behaved?" Quinn asked kissing her softly.

"Yeah, they were both good."

"Good." Quinn said taking her hand and leading them to their room.

Santana headed back to her place with Brittany and her family was happy to see them together again and Haley was staying the night at Puck's. Brian went back to Mercedes' place and Matt and Mike went to their respective homes.

When Puck and Haley returned they brought Denny's and once they set the bags down on the table Quinn was snatching one of the bags off the table.

"Bacon!"

"Never let me get in the way of her and bacon." Haley said as Puck smiled kissing her softly.

"No problem." He said as Rachel walked in sleepy.

"Quinn! You left me in bed for bacon!" Rachel asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna take this to Hannah and Beth." Haley said as Puck nodded and took theirs as well and ran upstairs.

"Babe, its bacon." Quinn pouted.

"I know that ever since your pregnancy you have had a weird obsession with the food but please, you would rather come down and eat bacon than cuddle with me in bed?" Rachel asked as Quinn contemplated hr answer.

"Uh, no, I was just really hungry, because of all the work we were doing last night." It sounded like a question and Rachel heard it.

"Very well, I'll let you get to your bacon and I'll head back up to take a shower. _Alone_." Rachel huffed turning on her heel and walking out.

Quinn glared at the bacon. "Why am I glaring at you? Puck and Haley are the ones who brought you into the house." Quinn growled. "Great, I'm talking to myself."

"I hear that's the first sign of insanity." Shelby chuckled walking in and taking one of the containers. "Rachel seemed pretty ticked." She commented as Quinn glared at the bacon but took a big bite out of it.

"I came running for the bacon instead of cuddling with her." Quinn grumbled with her mouth full.

Shelby chuckled. "She won't be mad for that long, Haley once missed half of her show because she met this guy she really liked, but then he got her pregnant, so I guess it's a different thing."

Quinn groaned. "That doesn't make me feel better."

"Well, Rachel can't stay mad at you, she loves you too much." Shelby said as Quinn nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but you might want to get in control of your stomach." Shelby laughed as Quinn grimaced.

"It got me in trouble more back when we were in high school." Quinn chuckled as Puck and Haley came back down.

"Hey, the girls are up and eating and we have plans, so see you later." Puck said dragging Haley out of the house.

"We know what plans they have." Quinn snickered as Shelby chuckled and they finished breakfast in silence.

Quinn was still trying for Rachel's forgiveness and Beth and Hannah refused any kind of bribe to help at the moment.

"Please? I'd ask your aunts but I don't want to interrupt whatever they are doing." Quinn said as Beth cringed and Hannah was lost.

"Nope." Beth said as Quinn sighed.

"You're un-grounded." Quinn said defeated.

Beth smiled. "Ok, come on Hannah." Hannah smiled and followed along.

Rachel was on the phone with Haley and Haley was getting irritated.

"Rach, just ask her, you showed her thing ring, so what? Just ask her in a romantic setting, I'm kinda busy."

"But what if she doesn't want the ring because of how we used it?"

"Rachel, you wore it, not me, you bought it, not me, you love her, she loves you, just ask her, now goodbye."

Before Rachel could ask another question Haley had hung up.

There was a knock and Rachel sighed putting her phone in her pocket next to the ring that had been sitting in her pocket since the night she and Quinn got back together.

"Come in."

Quinn opened the door and walked up to her. "I'm sorry about the bacon." Quinn said as Rachel shrugged.

"It was something stupid, I shouldn't have gotten mad, I'm used to watching Haley fork it down, Hannah respects her mother but also her Jewish heritage and won't eat it, I shouldn't have gotten mad, I'm sorry." Rachel said pulling Quinn into an embrace kissing her softly.

"Still, I had to un-ground my daughter for this; I want to show you how sorry I am."

"Quinn, you didn't have to, I understand your love for the food, but this is a bit much." Rachel said looking at the now cleaned living room with a small round table and two chairs and the candle lit dinner.

"And it's all vegan." Quinn said kissing Rachel softly and leading her to the table. She pulled out Rachel's chair for her and sat down in her own.

"Quinn this is…"

Quinn cut her off. "If you don't like it, we can always do something else, I know that you have your vegan diets and I should respect that as much as you respect the animal it came from and…" Quinn stopped short.

"Marry me!"

**

* * *

**

**Well, Puck and Haley are finally not the only ones not getting any.**

**Review Please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer in earlier chapters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Quinn stared in shock. Rachel never let up her serious look. She had to do it now or she never would have. Well, she would have, just much later.

"What?" Quinn squeaked.

"Marry me; I wanted to ask you after graduation but… The past is the past Quinn, I loved you then and I love you now, I never stopped, will you marry me?" Rachel asked as Quinn got up and crashed their lips together. "I'll take that as a yes." Rachel said flushed as she pulled away.

"Make that a hell yes." Quinn said bringing her in for another fierce passionate kiss.

Puck was in his boxers at the stove making breakfast when Haley walked out in his shirt and her boxers.

"You look good in my shirt." Puck smirked as he began singing the song. Haley chuckled.

"Didn't take you as a Keith Urban fan."

"Of course, he also has this great song called 'Kiss a Girl.'" Puck said as he turned off the stove and brought two plates of food over while singing 'Kiss a Girl' softly. Haley laughed as he placed the plates down on the table and Puck sang aloud. "I wanna kiss a girl." He kissed Haley softly. "I wanna hold her tight." He pulled her to her feet holding her close. "And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight." They shared a laugh.

"We did that last night." Haley smiled kissing him hard on the lips. "But we might make some during the daylight after breakfast." Haley winked pushing away from Puck to sit down and eat her breakfast. Haley's phone rang from the bedroom and she sighed. "Be right back, that's Rachel's ring tone." She got up and retrieved the phone. "Hello?" She asked walking back into the kitchen. "What? Rachel, that's great!" Haley exclaimed as she sat back down. "I didn't need to know that part, but that's great, we'll be over later." There was a pause and Haley blushed. "Shut up, we'll be by later." Haley grumbled hanging up.

"What was that?" Puck asked.

"Rachel asked Quinn to marry her and she said yes." Haley said going back to her food.

"What's your take on marriage?" Puck asked as Haley shrugged.

"I don't know, I have a kid, I have problems with relationships as is and I live with my cousin and co-star, I have paparazzi following me a lot, so they would have to give up some privacy, well almost all, so I don't see myself getting married anytime soon." Haley said as Puck frowned.

"What are we?" he asked a bit hurt.

Haley sighed. "We never talked about that Puck, we went on one date and lately all we've been doing is having sex."

"You're different Haley; I just thought you had a high libido.""Puck, I like you, I really do, my daughter loves you and that's a plus, but can you handle giving up most to all your privacy?" Haley asked.

"If it meant you, yes." Puck answered.

"I live in New York, Puck; I can't ask you to give up your life here to move there." Haley said.

"Why not you move here?"

"And give up Broadway?" Haley asked as Puck cringed. That was huge. "I'm doing something I love, being on that stage makes me happy, I can't leave it and while this may be a better neighborhood for Hannah, she loves New York, I can't rip everything she has ever known from her." Haley said with a heavy sigh at the end.

"Then I'll move out there, if moving means I get you, then so be it, I'll sell the bar and open a new one in New York, you mean a lot to me Haley, I don't want to lose you." Puck said as Haley shook her head.

"I don't want to lose you either Noah, but are you sure?" Haley asked as Puck brought their lips together in a hard passion filled kiss.

"As long as I can have you and Hannah in my life then yes, I love you and I love your daughter, my daughter gets along with her and vice versa." Puck said as Haley kissed him. The kiss grew and breakfast was forgotten and clothes were discarded.

A month quickly passed by for all of them. Kurt headed back up to New York to look in on his clothes line and Mercedes followed and Brian followed her. Brittany was currently trying to get Santana to move with her to New York. Shelby, Hannah and Beth have been helping Rachel and Quinn plan the wedding and Haley and Puck. They are having troubles as well.

"B, I can't just up and leave Boston." Santana said as Brittany pouted.

"But S, Quinn and Beth are moving in with us, why not you?" Brittany asked. Santana cringed a bit.

"Isn't that too many people in the house as is?" Santana asked as Brittan shrugged.

"I like to keep my family close." Brittany said as Santana nodded.

"But I can't leave Boston just like that."

"Haley said if I was worth it you would." Brittany frowned. Santana was quick to add an argument to her statement.

"What I meant was that I have to put in resignation papers and what not, I mean that I can't just up and leave just like that, there are things that must be dealt with first." Santana said as Brittany smiled weakly.

"So that isn't a 'no?'" Brittany asked.

"It's not a 'no' but it's not a 'yes' either." Santana said as Brittany smiled wider kissing Santana softly.

"Puck, I can't deal!" Haley cried throwing her hands up.

"Why not?" "Because! I can deal being your date to the wedding right now, but when we get back to New York which is in about a month everything changes! The media is up our butts wanting info; my daughter will be stalked and asked questions as well as your own!"

"I thought we talked about this! I don't care where we are or what we have to fight, as long as I get you and can be with you I don't care!" Puck yelled.

Rachel, Shelby, Hannah, Beth and Rachel's dads and Quinn sat at the dinning table watching the altercation.

"This is something big Puck; I don't want you to get hurt." Haley said softly.

"I won't."

"They'll ask about Hannah's dad and how he feels about me dating a new guy, they'll ask us about our pasts, about Beth, how everything is at home since I'm dating Rachel's girlfriend's daughter's father, it is not like that with us but the media will see it as a big story and scandal and it kind of is, but Puck I want you to be safe, I want my daughter to be safe and I want Beth to be safe." Haley finished dropping into one of the chairs. "The press already gets in our faces if you forgot my water balloon incident then let me remind you, we can barely get off our driveway without being asked a question of having our photo taken."

"I'm a badass and badasses don't back down for nothing, we're in this Haley, I don't care what comes our way but if Hannah's dad steps up to me I will knock him out."

"Cool!" Hannah piped up.

They snapped their heads to the girl who just shrugged at her mother.

"Daddy's a jerk." Beth held her hand up and Hannah slapped it in a high five. Quinn scowled at her daughter.

"What? She was using too many big words." Beth shrugged.

"I just hope you know that there will be days where I want everyone to fuck off." Haley warned as Puck smiled.

"Are you finally gonna let me win?" Puck asked as Haley smiled.

"One of the rare occasions I ever let happen; but yes, you win this one." Haley said as Puck pulled her into is arms kissing her deeply.

The cheering brought them to pull apart smiling shyly.

* * *

**So everyone's happy. But will the happiness last?**


End file.
